Hunting, Killing and Stealing Hearts
by elphyandfiyero
Summary: Dean Winchester as seen it all. Including Hell. Literally. He's hunted and killed demons and kept his brother alive. But one thing he didn't intend on doing was falling in love. And all happening as the Apocalypse draws near. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1 Don't be such a chick

Hunting, Killing and Stealing hearts. 

Have you ever had something control your life so much that you couldn't remember what it was like to feel certain things? Like fun, happiness, friendship? Well, that was me. My life was consumed by hatred, revenge, anger that it took over me. Forgetting what it felt like to have real human contact. Let me explain a few things. If there's one thing in my life that I'm good at, it's hunting demons and anything else. It killed my parents. Destroyed my relationship between me and my sister and ruined my life. That is, if you call sitting in a dark barred cell with a roommate named Wanda while wearing an orange jumpsuit. Then yeah, your life is ruined. That's what I thought. My body had been possessed by a demon and my sister didn't even bail me out. She could have helped me! But she didn't! I had lost hope.

My sister and I only ever had one thing in common. Hunting. Our father died when we were young and our mother was killed a few months before my life sentence in jail. I had killed her. Or at least, that's what the cops thought. In reality, a demon had possessed me, taken over my body and killed my mother; while I watched. Danni came home with the house looking like a mess. Cops had raided our home and placed me in a car. The last thing my sister saw before the cops drove me to the station was the black demonic eyes that belonged to something else.

That was over a month ago. I tried calling Danni but she wouldn't pick up her phone. The thing that had possessed me was now gone. Incantations are never easy; especially when you have to do it on yourself. My roommate, Wanda, never looked at me the same again. Not that I minded. I hated her. The first shower I took in jail she started poking me with toilet brush to see if I would fighter. I didn't. But the demon did. It took two weeks before I could take over long enough to do an incantation. The demon wasn't gone but it was out of my body. The day I asked one of the other cell mates to give me a certain tattoo over my heart. Never again would I be possessed by a demon.

"Hey, Ellie." One of the guards called. I looked up from my bed, not really caring what he wanted. "You made bail." I shot up straight. Was he serious? Was I dreaming?

"Excuse me?" I asked. He unlocked the door and opened it for me to get out.

"Just get out before I change my mind." He sighed. I was escorted to the front room. I wasn't allowed to get my clothes back because they had been covered in blood and, therefore, evidence in my case. Wait awaited for me at the front nearly gave me a headache.

"What took you so long?" I asked folding my arms. It was so hard not to jump on her and strangle her to death. Danni Jacobs, aka my sister, stared back at me with a giant grin.

"I had to track down your judge and explain to him that it wasn't your fault. That you were innocent." She leaned in closer and I was able to get a better look at her. Her eyes were darker around the edges which meant she hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Her hair was a little messy but, all around, it was the same Danni I grew up with. "There's a black Impala parked outside. Get in the back and there will be some clothes for you." She winked and I knew she was up to something but I didn't argue. She stood up straight and tried to resume as if she hadn't said anything.

"Go wait in the car. I just want to talk to these lovely gentlemen." Danni smiled and looked around at all the cops in the room. They were smiling at her like idiots. But I was too quick for that. I looked at the small pendant hanging from her neck and I knew. They were under its spell. I ran out the door but stopped at the trash can. No one was around. Not to mention, I didn't care. I just wanted to get rid of the jumpsuit. I unzipped the jumpsuit and threw it in the trash. I kept the boots because they were comfortable. Now all I had on was underwear and white tank top.

A black Impala stopped in front of me. A guy winked at me and smiled. "Your chariot awaits, malady." I raised my eyebrow. Was this guy serious? This couldn't be the car that I was 'supposed' to get in. Another guy, who looked like the older one, leaned toward me. His expression was more softer and kinder than the first one.

"We're friends of Danni's. Where is she?" He asked as I jumped in the back. A pair of jeans and shirt was waiting for me on the seat. I grabbed the jeans and slipped them on. The guy in the front seat watched me through the rear view mirror. I kicked the seat, annoyed of his stupid smirk.

"Hey!" He laughed and rubbed his head.

"Dean." The younger one sighed. I got on my pants and he turned to me as I pulled the shirt over my head. The younger one turned back to me and handed me a pair of shoes. Boots. _My _boots. My favorite, actually. I thought I had lost them. "I'm-" He began but I interrupted him. I was fully aware who they were.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I know." I said as I zipped up my boots. The black leather felt so good against my feet. These boots had been with me through tough times and they were my lucky boots.

"How do you know us?" Dean asked as he turned around. Before he could answer, Danni ran back out and joined me in the back seat.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Dean didn't need telling twice. He pumped the gas and sped off into the street. Thankfully, it was in the middle of the night and no one was on the road. Sam turned around; a stupid grin was plastered on his face.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. It's like staring at the starry sky on a clear night." Danni was shocked as well as I. Dean shot a look at Sam, wide eyed.

"Dude. Don't be such a chick!" Sam nearly punched him in the face as he shot him a glare.

"I'm not being a chick, Dean. "

"You're such a chick." Dean sighed. Sam punched him in the arm as Dean's remark. It was like watching a cat fight. Sam and Dean started yelling and cursing at each other. Dean was trying to make some sense out of Sam. It was almost like he was head over heels for my sister. I looked at Danni who wasn't sure what to make of Sam. From the looks of it, the three of them hadn't known each other for very long. I lightly tapped her arm and pointed to her necklace. Danni looked down and rolled her eyes at her forgetfulness.

"Dean, don't you dare-" Sam stopped midsentence as Danni took off the medallion. He looked, almost, disoriented. "What just happened?" He asked, a little fearful. I laughed and shook my head. Danni looked down at her hands embarrassed.

"I'd like to know that myself." Dean said and looked at both of us in the rear view mirror. Without looking up, Danni raised the medallion in the air to make her point. "I thought you still had it on."

"Wait," I stopped them. "Why weren't you affected, Dean?" Dean smirked and winked at me.

"Because when I'm smooth like that." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Danni for an explanation. I knew I couldn't ask Sam. He was too embarrassed by what he had said.

"He wore the necklace to get us some free food." I nodded understanding.

Dean drove for nearly two hours. Danni and Sam had fallen asleep. It was just me Dean. He looked tired but he was wide awake. On the radio, he played 80's rock music. Led Zeppelin. Good music. I leaned forward so I could whisper to him.

"So where are you going?" I asked. Dean rubbed his eyes and turned back to the road.

"Well, do you think we can stop in Lyon, Iowa? It's on the way and I want to pick up my car." Dean nodded and I sat back. He didn't ask anything further. Something was on his mind. I could tell. I leaned forward again, as I saw a sign for a motel. "I think we should pull in there for the night. I don't think you'll be able to last much longer."

"Yeah," He sighed and turned in. The motel lights blinked as they were going out. It was old but it was better than sleeping in the car. We got two connecting rooms and I plopped down on the first bed. I didn't care that I was lying on something that smelled like something dyed on it. I didn't care that it looked rusted. It was a mattress and it was soft. I was asleep instantly.

The morning sun beamed through the window. I woke up feeling refreshed and in need of something to eat. Something hot and something that actually looked like food.

"Danni?" I asked as I looked around groggily. No answer.

"Danni?" I asked a little louder. I walked into the bathroom but she wasn't there. I knocked on the connecting door, hoping someone would answer. The door swung open and Dean grinned at me. It was then I realized I was still wearing my tank top and underwear. I had stripped down to sleep more comfortable.

"Wipe that smirk off, Dean." I sighed and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Have you see Danni?"

"Yeah, her and Sammy went to get us some breakfast. Nice panties." He winked and I closed the door.

"Pervert." I hopped in the shower and stayed in there until all the hot water was gone. It was nice to be able to shower without having someone watch you. I changed into some different clothes that Dannie had brought me. Just as I was about to walk over to Dean to have a talk with him, the door opened and Danni was smiling as she raised an entire bag of McDonald's food for me.

"Bless you." I sighed and took it willingly. The food was delicious. Whatever they tell you about prison food is absolutely true. It never even looks like food.

After breakfast, we headed back on the road. Dean seemed more awake but I knew something was bothering him. I wanted to ask but decided against it. "Oh! Dean, don't forget to stop in Lyon, Iowa." He nodded and turned up the music as it was his favorite song. Danni didn't have to ask but Sam did anyway.

"What's in Iowa?" He asked.

"My car." I smiled. My car was baby. It was my most prized possession and I had missed. It only took us half an hour to get there.

"That's your car?" Dean asked as we stood in front of an old rusted truck. I shook my head and kept walking. It wasn't another 15 minutes before we finally found it. I moved some branches out of the way, with the help of the boys of course, and smiled at my baby.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dean asked, running his fingers along the hood. She was dusty from being under trees for so long but she was untouched.

"Yup. Nineteen Seventy-One Mustang." I smiled proudly.

"Hello gorgeous." Dean whispered and walked around. "Aw, she's perfect."

"The car or Ellie?" Sam laughed. Dean shot him a glare as he walked back up to the front.

"May I?" He asked, pointing to the hood. I nodded and sat in the driver's seat before pressing the button. Sam sat in the passenger side as he got a better look at it. "Sweet Holy Mother of all that's mercy." Dean sighed. "You really are perfect. Aren't you, sweetheart?"

"I think Dean likes you." Sam laughed. I ignored him and popped my head out the window.

"Hey, sweetheart? You want to get this show on the road? We still have ways to go if we're going to South Dakota."

"Sure thing, babe. Just give a few more minutes." It actually took ten minutes before I convinced him to close the hood and allow me to follow him. We all exchanged numbers and Danni and I hopped in my car.

"You never explained to me how you met the Winchester boys?" I said as we drove behind the Impala. Danni looked over at me as she had been glancing out the window.

"What? Oh, right. Well, I just bumped into them as I was trying to get the judge to sign your paper. They were looking for me actually. Said it was of some importance but they didn't really explain after that. They said it would all be explained once we reached Bobby's house." I smiled at the familiar name. So that's where we were going. After our father died, he had become like a father to me and Danni. We would see him almost every summer learning to hunt and kill demons. Our mother wanted us to be protected and safe.

We drove for another four hours before finally stopping in front of the familiar old house. It had changed over the years but it was still the same. As we pulled up, Bobby wheeled himself out of the house and smiled. I got out of the car and run up to hug him. "It's good to see you, Bobby." I said in the hug.

"Good to see you too, Ellie." I pulled back and looked down at his legs. I was about to ask what happened but he read my mind. "It's a long story.

"Hey." Dean said behind me. "How do you know Bobby?"

"It's a long story." I smiled and walked inside the house. Sam and Dean grabbed our bags and walked in the house. Bobby's house was just the way I had left it. It had been a few years since the last time I came to see him. I would have come sooner but something had kept me back. Something told me not to see him. At least, not at that time. The boys, Danni and I sat on the couch.

"Alright," I began. "Danni tells me that you boys came looking for me. Well? Start talking."


	2. Chapter 2 Take your pants off!

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sam was destined to be Luke's vessel where as Dean was destined to be Michael's. The Apocalypse was coming and there was really nothing anybody could do about it.

"So how does my sister fit into all of this?" I asked, worried that my little sister was going to get hurt. In more ways than one. I didn't like that they needed her for something. To use her.

"Well, actually," Sam said as he looked at Dean who just looked at him. "We need both of you." I raised my eyebrows and didn't say anything. "We're not exactly sure but a…friend of ours told us to keep you close. That we would need you."

"What friend?" I didn't like how it said it. _Friend._ Something was too fishy. The boys said nothing. "Sam." I said more sternly. "What friend?"

"An angel." I raised my eye brows again. "I know, you don't believe us but it's true." I sat there for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. So they needed us _both._ I didn't like this either. Whoever told them to find us clearly didn't tell them the whole story.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Just dandy. So what do we do now?"

"Hunt," Dean shrugged. "It's all we can do. At least until the Apocalypse comes and goes."

"Wait," I stopped him right there. "Does that mean you're actually going to say yes?"

"No." Sam said. "We just need to do keep ourselves busy, really." Of course. Keep busy and hope the angels don't find us. Perfect.

Danni and I were back in my car as Sam and Dean followed ahead of us. "So where are we going?" I asked, not really sure we even had a story. The boys didn't tell us anything. They just said to hit the road. We said goodbye to Bobby and left. That was that. As soon as I had asked the question, Danni's phone rang. She put it on speaker phone so I could hear as well.

"Ok, so we think we might have found something nearby. It's in a little town three hours into Iowa." It was almost hard to make out because the music was blasting from the radio. "Dean! Will you turn it down?" The music lowered and Sam continued. "There's a hospital that's reported people disappearing on the 6th floor. They've evacuated all patients and moved them to different hospitals. They closed down the building and no one has been in there since. Some people have even been taken to mental institutions because they claim to have seen a woman standing over their bed. Though, newspapers have reported that a few kids a couple of months ago went in there to perform a ritual. The ghost wasn't very happy, let's just say that."

"Yeah, she got pissed and threw them all out the window." Dean added in the background.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn." I smiled. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew Dean was smiling in the other car. I didn't know how but I just knew.

"Did you find a story on the woman yet?" Danni asked, turning the subject back on topic.

"Not yet. We'll have to do some searching after we check it out." Sam informed her. We both agreed and Danni hung up after a small goodbye. Something was off.

"You like him don't you." I smiled, looking at her for a moment.

"No!" She seemed a little touchy on the subject but I just pushed further.

"You do! I can see it in your eyes!" I pointed out. Danni looked out the window, more serious now. "What's up?"

"I just don't know. He's a nice guy. Really cute. Smart. Funny. We enjoy the same things but.." She stopped and looked at me. "I just don't know." I placed a hand on hers and smiled. Danni always had bad experiences with men. They had only known each other a few weeks before they rescued me. I knew she liked him. A _lot. _But she didn't want to scare him off. She wasn't even sure if she could get closer to him. Closing herself off was her defense mode. I didn't blame her. With her past of men, I wanted her to close herself off.

We arrived at a motel and got two joined rooms. Sam and Danni went off to get us something to eat, leaving Dean and I alone. I opened Danni's computer and began researching all that I could.

"Please, don't tell me you're a computer nerd too? One I can deal with. Two is bearable. But not three." He leaned against the wall and watched me as I smiled.

"No. I'm just doing some research. That doesn't necessarily mean that I'm a computer nerd." After a few minutes, I closed the computer. Frustrated that I couldn't find anything on whoever the ghost was. I looked up at the clock. Sam and Danni had only been gone for ten minutes. Dean sat on the bed and pulled a deck of cards from his pant pocket.

"Poker?" He asked, a sly grin playing on his face.

"A little too much. I'd whoop your butt." He raised his eyebrows at the challenge.

"Then I suggest we play. Maybe even raise the stakes a little bit." Knowing me, I couldn't turn down a challenge; especially at poker.

"What do you suggest?" I smirked.

Half hour later, I was winning by a landslide. But he wasn't being fair. "I said off!" I said again. They were coming off whether he wanted them too or not.

"I still say you cheated." Dean argued but had a smirk plastered on his face. He was enjoying this way too much.

"I didn't cheat. Now take your pants off!" The door swung open right as I said those words. Danni and Sam stopped as they looked at us. Dean was only wearing pants and socks. Me, on the other hand, still had on a tank top, jeans but my socks were gone.

"And what have you two been doing?" My sister asked as she placed the food on the small table near the door. Dean placed his cards on the table and decided to help himself.

"Poker and I won the last round. Dean thinks I cheated but I say I won fair and square and he needs to take off his pants!" Dean turned around, his smirk still there and he held his arms out.

"You want them off? Come over here and take them off." Sam rolled his eyes and took out his own dinner from the back. I ignored his statement and got my own food. One of these days I would get him back for calling me a cheater.

The next morning, we set off into town. Asking anyone if they knew anything about what might have happened. But it was dead end after dead end. No one seemed to know anything. Only that it was haunted and that everyone was warned not to go in it. Sam decided it was time for a little research and headed to the library. Thankfully, it didn't take him long to find something. The four of us had been sitting in the library's basement reading old hospital records dating back from the 1940's.

"Got something." He said and placed the book in front of us. "Lynette Rider, age 23, died just a few months after working there. Says it was a double homicide. The other person who was killed was Kelsey Delore. She was 22 and they both died of…" Sam stopped.

"Being thrown out the window." Danni finished for him.

"Wait," Dean said as he pointed to the book. "Their bodies were never found. How could they not be found if they were thrown out the window?" Sam shrugged trying to think of a reason or, at least, someone who might be able to help us. I flipped through the pages and noticed something else.

"Got it." I smiled and wrote down the name. There was no death date and the book was only a few years old. Hopefully, the doctor was still alive. "Doctor Davidson. He worked on the same floor around the same time the two nurses did." I wrote down his name and went to go look for his address. Dean followed but Sam and Danni stayed behind to look more into the book.

Frank Davidson was still alive and still living in the same home. He had no children and lived alone. The four of us stood in front of the door. The boy had planned on saying they were cops with their fake ID's but Danni and I thought otherwise. Telling him straight up might seem a little better. I knocked on the door and we all waited. At first, I didn't hear any movement but when Danni rang the doorbell the curtain on the side window opened and closed. Someone was inside. The door cracked open and a pair of eyes looked at us.

"What do you want?" The voice barked.

"Are you Doctor Davidson?" Sam asked.

"Doctor _Frank_ Davidson?" Dean asked again.

"Yeah?" The man said again, suddenly wondering if he should just close the door and hope that we leave.

"We'd like to talk to you about Kelsey Delore and Lynette Rider. They worked on the same floor you did at Hendricks Hospital down the street." I told him. Mr. Davidson looked at us cautiously.

"You cops? Cause they were here when it happened. Asked me a lot of questions but I told them I didn't know anything. Besides, they already got the guy."

"We're not cops. We just want to ask you about some things." Danni told him. He looked at all of us again before closing the door on us. At first, I thought he wanted us to leave. That closing the door was ending our conversation and we might have lost our lead. But as we were about to walk back to the car we heard locks being unlocked. The door opened wider and the elderly man motioned for us to come in.

"What do you want to know?" He asked as we sat on the couch. The house looked like he hadn't been cleaned in awhile. It was dusty and dirty. Almost like he didn't really care about a tidy home.

"We think the hospital is haunted. And that these two chicks are killing anyone who goes in there. Throwing them out the window and what not." Dean said like it was nothing. I gave him a look like he was an idiot. Which he was. "What?" He asked, unaware of what my look was trying to say.

"What he's trying to say is that we are trying to find what might have happened to their bodies. Let's just say we have a way of helping their spirits to finally be at rest." I corrected for Dean. The old man rubbed the back of his neck and sighed a heavily.

"Lynette was my girlfriend. I was going to propose to her before she was killed. I even talked to Kelsey to help me with my plan of proposing. She was going to decorate the children's ward. The kids even helped out." He looked back up at us. I realized it was the reason why he wasn't married. Why he didn't have any children and why he was just alone. Someone had taken the life of someone he truly cared about. And he couldn't do a thing about it. "I was going to propose to Lynette that night."

"Mr. Davidson," Sam began. "We know what happened but do you know what happened to their bodies? The newspapers just said they were thrown out the window and, when they went to collect the bodies, they were gone. The only proof they had that they women were actually thrown from the window were the marks in the gravel." Frank nodded his head as if he had heard it before.

"Yeah," Frank said. "They searched everywhere but no one could find their bodies. But I knew." We all stopped and waited as he continued. "At least, I know what that….man did to them. I looked up his history. His calling card is hiding the bodies so he could….play with them later." I shuddered at the thought. It was disgusting and the thought infuriated me. "All I know is that he always hid the body close to the crime scene."

The hospital looked like any old abandoned building. Windows were broken, all the lights were off and it had a creepy feel to it. Death mixed in with anger or sadness. We just stood there watching the building. As if the ghosts would come to us. I hadn't known the boys very long but I knew they had never just stood and watched a building they were about to enter because of something unnatural. I didn't understand why we all hesitated. But we did.

"Alright," Dean sighed. "Let's do this mother." We walked into the building and had to climb the stairs. We figured it wasn't safe to turn on the lights and ride the elevator. Six flights of stairs was never fun for anyone. Dean opened the door and we all collapsed on the floor. A little breather did us good. The cool air sent chills up and down my spine. I stood up and looked down the hall. Something was coming and they were coming fast.

"I think we're not alone." I said. They all looked in the direction I was looking in but nothing came. It was more of a feeling. Suddenly, I was dragged back. It felt like hands were pulling me backward. Everyone ran after me. From what I could hear, the window doors opened and I was pulled out. My hands held firmly to the windowsill. I tried to pull myself up but I felt like something, or someone, was pulling me down.

"Hang on!" Dean screamed as he ran faster. "I got you!" He repeated over and over again as held onto my arms. "I got you." I was pulled back through the window. For a moment, I closed my eyes. Wondering why my life had led me hear. Why was I meant to hunt? "It's ok." I heard Dean whisper to me. I opened my eyes and realized I was hugging him and he was hugging me back. It was weird because I didn't even remember wrapping my arms around him. Let alone hug him tightly. I released my arms around him and looked back down the hall. This time we weren't alone.

"Um, guys? I don't think those two nurses were the only ones he killed." I said and pointed. Nearly fifty ghost women stared back at us. Some were mad where as others were appeared to be crying. All had the same thing in common. They were carrying infants. "I think he killed the entire Maternity ward." The women parted a path right down the middle of their group. Some went to one side where the rest went to the other side. At first, I thought they were hinting for us to walk down the hallway but then we saw two more ghosts and they were dressed in nurse clothing.

"This isn't good. It doesn't feel right." Danni said but I felt something different. Like they wanted to be free but they didn't want any trespassers. I stepped forward but Dean took my arm.

"No, it's ok. I don't think they'll hurt me again." I told him and kept walking.

"They don't look happy, Ellie." Dean warned but I ignored him. Maybe it was because I had a connection with them. Because I was just thrown out the window I knew what it felt like to have my life dangled in front of me. All I needed was someone to pull me through.

"We want to help." I told the ghosts. I felt weird doing so because I had never really talked to a ghost before. "We _can_ help but we need your help first. Where are you bodies buried?" And then they just disappeared.

"Great. Now how are we supposed to put them to rest?" Sam asked a loud. But something else was coming. For some reason, I just walked down the hall. I had no clue what I was doing or where I was going but it felt right.

"E," I heard Danni say from behind but I kept walking. So fast in fact, they had to run to catch up.

"D," I said as I turned to face her. "I know what I'm going." I said smiling. At the end of the hallway was nothing. It was a dead end. The walls were closed off by chunks of wood. I touched the piece in front of me and I felt something else. It was hard to describe but I had to keep going. I pulled the boards off quickly, as if someone was still alive but I knew they weren't. A little girl, who looked to be the age of nine, stood on the other side. She was watching me. Her eyes were big and bright. I waved and smiled at her but I felt her sadness. The man had killed her too. I hated to think what he had done to her. The little girl's clothing was tattered and torn. She put up a fight before she went.

The girl turned in the opposite direction and I followed. I knew where we were going. At least to where she was leading me. She was leading me to her and the others. Their bodies, or what was left of them.

My sister called out to me, telling me to stop but I couldn't. I had to keep going. I couldn't lose the little girl. I crawled down holes and walked down a few staircases. The little girl walked through a door and I knew this was it. It looked like a supply closet of some kind. One that no one really used. I tried the knob but it was stuck.

"Ellie!" I heard Dean cry. It was almost frantic.

"Down here!" I called. Minutes later the others joined me.

"Are you crazy?! You didn't know where that little girl was going to take you." Danni looked worried but not as worried as Dean was, which I didn't understand why. We barely knew each other.

"I did. She led me to them but the door is stuck." Dean gently pushed me aside and I knew what he was going to do. "NO!" I stopped him before he could. "This room is full of bodies. Just pull it open. Kicking it would anger them." Sam stepped in and grabbed the doorknob. It took all of us before we could actually get it open. Bones fell everywhere. The small space was so jammed pack that I wondered how the man had even gotten all of them to get in. One body stood out in front of me. A small pile of bones in a tattered and torn dress. Her clothing seemed more recent than the others. Only by a few decades. The man who killed them never stopped. A gold chain rested on around her neck. _Annabelle. _

"Ellie," Sam said behind me. I turned around and saw her.

"Hi, Annabelle. That's a beautiful name." The girl pointed to the necklace around the body on the floor. I took it off and held it in my hand. It was pure gold, a little dirty, but other than that she was perfect. But I knew what I had to do. "I understand." I told her. It was strange. Talking to a ghost and understanding her when she couldn't even speak. I stood up and nodded at Dean and Sam. It was time.

The flames burned the entire building. Apparently, not all the bodies were buried in that one room. That was just one of many. But we did it. They were free but I couldn't stop thinking of Annabelle. She was nine and she had her whole life ahead of her. We drove back to the hotel but I didn't get out of the car. The gold necklace was still clutched in my hand.

"Aren't you coming?" Danni asked. I shook my head.

"There's something I have to do. Something I have to do alone. I'll be back in a little while. I shouldn't be gone long." Danni gave me a small smile and nodded. But the second she got out of the car, someone else got in.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little annoyed. I wanted to do this alone but, then again, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"I'm coming with you." Dean said beside me, closing the door.

"You don't even know-" I stopped when he looked down at the necklace in my hand. I was defeated. No matter what, he was coming. I sighed and drove out of the parking lot.

It didn't take long but we finally found what we needed. The family's name was in the book but the parent's had died. Only one family member remained of the family. Dean knocked on the door and I could feel my heart racing. The door opened and a man about Dean's age looked at us.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The man asked. A little girl came from behind him and tugged on his shirt.

"Daddy, who is it?" The little girl asked. She was almost spitting image of the little girl.

"Just a minute, Annabelle." He said and picked her up. The man turned back to us, waiting for us to explain.

"Are you Ryan Salvatore?" I asked. The man nodded and readjusted the little girl on his hip. "We, um," I wasn't sure how to say it. He knew the little girl was dead but I had to tell him. "We found Annabelle." He looked at his daughter and then at us. He didn't understand until I showed him the necklace.

"Where did you get this?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Can we come in?" I asked, not really wanting to discuss this outside. He nodded and gestured for us to come in. Dean and I sat on the couch as Ryan sat on a sofa chair. He had put Annabelle down and was starring at the necklace. A small smile playing on his lips.

"I gave this to her on her ninth birthday." The necklace twirled in her fingers.

"Honey, who was at the door?" A woman asked as she walked down the stairs. "Oh, hello." She smiled and I returned the favor. The woman looked at her husband and began to worry that someone had died. "Ryan, what's wrong?" She asked and sat on the arm chair.

"They found my sister." He said looking up at his wife and showing her the necklace. Slowly, Dean and I retold the story. Dean wasn't all too sure that telling them _everything_ was necessary. For example, us being hunters but I felt like we needed to tell them. They didn't believe us at first but soon they were both listening intently.

"Thank you." Ryan said. "For finding Annabelle and putting her to rest."

The drive home was silent. Dean and I didn't really say much at first. Annabelle's necklace dangled from the rearview mirror. I was asked to keep it since I had a connection with Annabelle. I still felt like I did. I parked the car in the parking lot but just sat there. Dean did too.

"What a day, huh?" He asked and I smiled and nodded my head. Yeah, what a day. "So about the-" I knew what he was going to say.

"Good night, Dean." I smiled and got out of the car before heading to bed. Dean's smile got wider as he got out of the car and headed to his room.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned but nothing. Finally, I gave up and walked outside. It was the middle of the night and the town looked deserted. But it wasn't that big of a surprise. It was a small town. A cold wind blew behind my back.

"That was a good thing you did today." A voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around. Leave it to me to keep all my weapons inside the room. Behind…whatever he was.

"Gee, thanks." I said not really meaning it.

"Annabelle is thankful that you saved her. She is with her family again." I hesitated at the sound of her name.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Castiel. I'm a friend of Dean and Sam's." I raised my eyebrows not really believing him. "And I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"An angel? Right." I said slowly and sarcastically.

"It's alright if you don't believe me. Dean didn't at first. You two seem to have that in common." He gestured toward the bench right next to him, asking me to sit down. "I need to talk to you."

"I'll stand thanks. Wait, are you the one that told Sam and Dean about me and my sister?" Castiel nodded and walked forward. He looked up at the stars but I didn't know where this was going.

"You're hesitating." Castiel said, which I didn't really understand.

"What? To kill you cause I will if you want me to. I just need to grab my weapons." I offered.

"With Dean." He said a little annoyed. Again, I wasn't seeing the picture. "You're pushing him away when you need to keep him close."

"And why should I?" The angel placed his hands in his pockets and looked back up.

"Because it will help a greater purpose." Again, I wasn't following. "Dean is your match and, as such, you must stay close. He needs to say yes."

"Yes to what? The vessel thing? No way. He won't listen to me. It will kill Sam and possibly Dean too." Castiel shook his head.

"If anything else, it will save Sam. He must say no where as Dean must say yes. In order to fight and defeat Lucifer, there only needs to be one vessel." I didn't know what to say. This could have easily been solved but it wasn't. They didn't tell Dean.

"So why not tell Dean that?" I asked.

"Because it has to be you and Danni must keep Sam from saying 'no' to Lucifer. It's the only way." But I still didn't understand. Why did it have to be me? Was it because he wouldn't listen to them? I knew he would if they would just tell him. "Get him to trust you, Elizabeth." I looked up at the angel. No one had ever called me by my first name. Only my mom did when she was upset with me. "Get him to trust you and he will listen." I blinked and the angel was gone.

I went back to bed and stared up at the ceiling. How was I going to get Dean to trust me when I couldn't even trust anyone else?


	3. Chapter 3 Warm and Fuzzy

~Flash Back: Dean's POV~

"Sam, I'm not sure about this." I told my brother. Currently we were waiting for something. Or someone. All Sammy and I knew was that we were waiting for someone. Someone we would need. Everything Castiel told us never made any sense so Sammy and I decided to just go with it. It was the only thing we could do really. Currently, Sammy and I were in New Mexico waiting outside an old cemetery.

"Dean, this is where Castiel told us whoever it was we're supposed to meet is here. So here we are." He looked back out the window as I tilted my head back.

"Wake me up when they get here." I closed my eyes though I was afraid to sleep. I would never admit it to Sammy but I was. Hell, I was terrified. My dreams were always filled with memories from being in Hell. Anything you ever heard about Hell, is true; only a million times worse. I wished I didn't remember a single thing but I remembered every minutes of it. Sometimes I wondered if this was all a dream itself and that I would wake up and be right back where I was. Before Castiel pulled me out.

My eyes weren't closed for ten seconds before Sammy was tapping my arm. "Dean," He said not taking his eyes off whatever it was he was looking at. "I think it's her." I looked up at some girl.

"She's hot." I said. Sammy glared at me and turned back to looking at the girl. Something had put him in a trance or something because I had never seen him look at anyway the way he was looking at the girl. She was tall, around my height, brown hair, delicate skin and a great body. Her hair was straight but had a little flip at the end. The girl looked like she was looking for something. A few times she looked behind her as if someone was following her.

"Alright, let's go." Sammy said as she rounded a corner. We got out of the car and closed the doors quietly. But before we could even walk any further, someone from behind us cocked their gun. Sammy and I froze and slowly turned around. The girl didn't look very happy.

"Why are you following me?" She asked. We put our hands up and I tried to give her a smile.

"Because we were told we needed to find you." Sammy said. Leave it to Sammy to pull the sympathy card but this chick wasn't buying it.

"Why? Who sent you?" I looked at Sammy not really sure how to answer. Most people didn't really believe us when we told them we were hunters. Then again, I wouldn't either if someone told me they were hunters. Most people we unaware of what was really happening all around them. I gave Sammy a look telling him not to do it. He gave me an apologetic look and I sighed. Of course, Sam was going to tell her.

"Would you believe me if I told you an angel sent us to find you because we might need you?" Again with the sympathy thing. The girl looked like she was going to laugh her butt off. "Yeah didn't think so."

"No seriously, who sent you?" She asked again.

"It's true. He's name Castiel and he said that we need you but I'm not sure why." I told her.

"I don't believe you." The girl said as she reached into her bag with her free hand. She pulled out a canister and threw the contents on me since I was the closest. It was water but I knew better than that.

"Holy water." I told Sam. The girl looked at me, wondering how I knew what it was. Not to mention, why I wasn't burning. "We're not demons but we're hunters like you." The girl put down her gun. "Maybe we could get something to eat and talk about this. If fatty over here doesn't eat, he gets real cranky." The girl smiled and we were soon heading to the nearest café.

"So what's your name?" Sam asked as we headed to my car.

"Danni. Danni Peterson." She smiled.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." I gave a little wave and kept walking. Danni smiled at me but had a bigger smile at Sam. I think I'm going to hurl.

There weren't many people in the restaurant but it smelled good. "I love the smell of waffles in the morning." I smiled as a waitress walked back. She was cute and I think I even saw her wink at me. Sam hit my arm and I noticed that Danni was already walking to a table.

"So what's your story? How did you become a hunter?" Sammy asked as we sat down.

"It's a long story." Danni warned. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah!" I smiled. "I love story time. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." She smiled but Sammy didn't seem impressed.

_"I had just started my third year of college.__My mom lived right by the campus, so I just lived with her. My sister was having a bit of a rough time with her now ex boyfriend, so she came to stay with us for awhile. I was a History major, and had a part time job at a karate school."_ Sammy and I both exchanged looks. Who knew a chick like this could work at a karate school. Danni continued.  
_"The day that changed my life was1 month and a week ago. I woke up that morning, just as usual, and went to my all time favorite class, Mythology. Everything was going as it usually does. Everyone in the house was fine. Mom and Ellie were happy, and about to go get their nails done. I left, with no worries. I went to class, had a great time, and then came home. I remember getting out of my car, and suddenly having this horrible feeling in my stomach that something was terribly wrong. I ignored it, and went in the house. _

_'Hey mom, I'm home.' I said, putting my books down on the table by the door. 'Yeah, class was really cool today. We learned about what repels spirits and stuff.' I kept talking, but no one replied. I remember thinking, 'that's weird. Both their cars are here...' By that time, I was really starting to freak out. I shouted for them and then ran into the living room. The site that met my eyes is a sight that I'm sure will haunt me for the rest of my life. There, on the living room floor, was my mother. Her throat had been slit, and she had several stab wounds all over her chest. I screamed and ran to her side, grabbing her. 'Who did this?' I cried to my mother though I knew she wouldn't answer. Someone else answered for her instead. _

_'I did.' I looked up to see my sister, holding a bloody knife."_

"What!? Are you serious?" I asked, spitting out my beer.  
"Of course she is. Look at her." Sam pointed out, looking at Danni. It seemed there was something about this girl that caught Sammy's eye. I hadn't seen him this into a story since….actually never.  
"Yeah," I said, a little weirded out. "That's terrible."  
"Yeah, I know. It gets better..." Dannie continued. 

_"No," I said, standing up. "No way. You couldn't have done this Ellie."__  
__ "That's what you think." Elli snarled and then lunged over the couch that separated us. I screamed then dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife. I turned to face her. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled as she ran into the kitchen.__  
__ "You! You're still alive!" She replied, lunging at me. I side-stepped her attack, and looked at her. When I looked into her eyes, I noticed them flash completely black, then back to her normal brown eyes. "No way," I whispered, running out of the room, and outside. By the time I got outside, there were half a dozen cop cars. Apparently, the neighbors heard everything and called the police. They took her to the county jail. I walked back into the house, and realized what had just happened. A demon had torn my life apart. It was then that I decided what I had to do. I had to hunt down every damn evil thing I could to prevent this from happening to anyone else. So, here I am now."_

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Sam said with his sympathy card. "We've been through something like that too." I turned away from Sammy. He was talking about dad. I felt the same way as Danni did. I wanted to kill everything in sight. But it would never bring back my dad.

"So about your sister." I said very seriously. Danni looked at me though a few times she looked back at Sam.

"What about her?" She asked. Sam had a thought of what I might do or say and he would have been right.

"Is she hot?" I asked, not being able to help it. Sammy looked shocked but he should have remembered who his brother was.

"Dean! She just poured her heart out to us and you ask if her sister is hot?" I looked at Danni and then back at Sam.

"Uh, yeah." I said like it was obvious. I didn't feel too bad that she had poured out her soul to us and I couldn't help but wonder if her sister was hot. I wasn't the sympathetic type. So sue me. That was Sammy's job. Not mine.

"Well, I have a few pictures in my wallet." She dug through her purse until she pulled out her wallet. Danni handed me one of the pictures and I took them. Flabbergasted.

"She's smoking hot!" I nearly screamed. A few people laughed as they overheard but I ignored them. This chick was the hottest woman I had ever seen. Her long brown hair fell slightly past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes could make any man go weak at the knees. But I would beat the snot out of every single one of them. I held up the photo, hopeful. "Can I keep this one?"

"Uh, yeah ok." Danni said like she wasn't sure giving me the photo was a good idea. Had she known me really well, she would have said no instead. I stared back at the picture. Her skin looked so soft and creamy. Almost good enough to eat.

"Dean," I looked up at Sammy though I didn't want to turn away from the picture. "Put the picture away. You're drooling." I cleared my throat and tried to look all serious again.

"Right." I said and placed the picture in my back pocket. I would save it for later.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"That was it, actually. I was afraid that if I saw her that demon would still be inside of her." She looked almost sad. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Sammy knows more about these things than I do.

"You should go see her. We can help you get it out of her." Sam offered. Danni looked up and smiled at him. That was it. We were going to rescue Danni's hot sister.

"So how exactly are we going to get her out of there? I mean, we can't just walk in there asking to release your sister." I mentioned. Danni smiled and began digging through her purse.

"Two things, court order signed by the judge saying she didn't do it." She pulled out a folder to show proof.

"How did you score that?" I asked. She went back into her purse and placed a necklace on the table.

"Which leads me to my second item. A voodoo necklace." I blinked at her. Was she serious?

"Voodoo as in stabbing dollies?" I asked.

"Sort of. This necklace makes any member of the opposite sex fall in love with you. But only when you wearing it." I stared down at the necklace. This sounded right up my alley. Though, it seemed too good to be true.

"I don't believe you." I said though I was smiling. Danni seemed to think this was a challenge.

"No? Put it on and get some free food." Indeed this was a challenge I was willing to accept.

"Alright." I smiled and put on the necklace. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. All the women in the restaurant looked directly at me. I smiled and winked at all the ones under a certain age. The waitress came over to us and looked directly at me.

"What can I get you, darling?" She asked with a wink.

"Yeah, can I get some waffles please?" I put on my face smile and all the women in the room melted. Including the waitress.

"Honey, you can get whatever your sexy heart desires." She wrote down on her pad and turned to Sam and took his order. She almost forgot Danni's when she cleared her throat.

"Aren't you going to get my order?" Danni asked. The waitress turned around a little annoyed. "Can I get a ham and cheese omelet with hash browns, please?" The waitress wrote down her order and left.

"This is awesome! I could get used to this." I said when she was gone.

"Told you." Danni smiled.

"So, why isn't it affecting you?" Sam asked. I hadn't thought about that. It did seem strange that Danni was the only one not staring at me and drooling.

"It doesn't affect you if you've already worn it." Danni said.

"Smart necklace." Sam nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Alright you've had your fun." Danni said, turning back to me. "Time to give it back." She held out her hand expecting me to give it to her.

"No," I told her. "I haven't gotten my free waffles yet."

That night, Sam, Danni and I sat in the Impala. Sam was doing his geeky boy thing and playing on his computer. There wasn't a day that went by that Sam wasn't playing on his toy. He was trying to take out all the cameras so she wouldn't be on the video.

"You done yet?" Danni asked trying to look over his shoulders.

"Just about. You almost ready?" Sam asked her.

"Just about." Danni rummaged through her bag until she found the necklace. She put it on and Sam stopped typing. Slowly, he turned to Danni with a strange look in his face. Like she was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Wow, she is absolutely gorgeous. And she has a great laugh. And amazing eyes. She _does_ she have great eyes. I could stare into them all night." I leaned back, not sure what was happening to my little brother. Something, or someone, had caught put him under some freaky spell.

"Uh, Sammy? What the hell?" Sam ignored me and I looked at Danni for answers.

"I think that's my cue to leave." She said; her cheeks were turning pink as she got out of the car. A few minutes later, Sam seemed to be back at his old self.

"Dean?" He asked shocked. "Did I just really say that?"

"Yeah, you did." I said laughing. "You were like the Rainman."

"Shut up." Sam sighed and continued typing on his computer. I just laughed harder.

Sam and I only had been waiting about ten minutes. I was tempted to turn on some music but that would just draw attention. Not to mention, Sammy wouldn't be too happy about it. The door walked open and out stepped the hottest angel I had ever seen. And it got better. As she looked around for something, she took off her jumpsuit. Slowly.

"Holy Mother," I sighed and watched. Sam slapped my arm to get me out of my trance. I started up the car and drove up next to Ellie. "Your chariot awaits, malady."

~Present: Ellie's POV~

"No! Absolutely not!" This was insane. This was unbelievable. Were these boys actually serious? Dean winked at me and got into his Impala whilst Sam looked at me. "He's absolutely serious!" I said shocked.

"Afraid so. It's the only way if we're going to stop him." Sam sighed and got into the Impala. Dean leaned in front of him to say something.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get this show on the road." He laughed and turned up music that was currently playing. "A fire of unknown origin, Took my baby away!" He started singing. I didn't like this one bit. For some reason, Dean had some sort of revelation. He had a feeling that we should go after the demon that possessed me. But what was the real kicker was that he felt good about it. Like he knew where to go and how to kill it. I was against it because the demon had to possess my body again. We couldn't find the person whose body it was possessing now. Oh no. That just wouldn't make any sense. We had to, somehow, get the demon back in my body.

Danni and I jumped in my baby and drove off behind the boys. Several times I wanted to ram my car into his but I didn't want to scratch my baby.

"Maybe I should drive." Danni offered.

"I'm not going to ram him, D." I told her, a little annoyed that she knew what I was thinking. Somehow, Dean knew that the demon was waiting for me. It came to him in some "dream" of his. I had a feeling this was all Castiel's doing.

Just great.

"He likes you, you know." Danni said trying to change the subject. Was she for real?

"What are you talking about? Who does?" I asked, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Dean, I think he likes you. A lot." She winked at me as if this was news I wanted to hear. Again, I thought she was crazy. "He has your picture, you know." Now I was closer to ramming into Dean precious impala. I knew my baby wouldn't be happy but mommy might have to sacrifice a few things for the greater good. Danni retold the story of how it even got into his possession in the first place.

"Why didn't you say 'no'?" I asked as I dialed a number on my phone. Danni said nothing but I knew she was still smiling.

"Hello?" Dean said into the phone.

"You sick little creeper. I want my picture back." Dean laughed and repeated it back to Sam. From what I heard, Sam wasn't laughing or smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry sweetheart. You can't have it back. At least, not until I'm done with it. And I don't think I will _ever_ be done with it." I could hear the smirking in his voice.

"You're disgusting." I muttered but he still heard me.

"Finders, keepers babe." I hung up the phone and didn't want to say another word to him. Danni had allowed him to keep my picture and that was one of the biggest mistakes of her life. I didn't even what to think what he might even do with that picture.

"I hate you." I muttered to Danni. She just smiled and said nothing. I didn't even know that Dean knew where he was going or where the demon even was but apparently he did. We drove for a few hours before stopping at a hotel.

"Are we staying here for the night?" I asked as I stepped out of my car. Dean smiled and shook his head. Sam, on the other hand, didn't look happy either.

"Nope," Sam said and looked up at the building. "Top floor, room 913. That's where the demon is." I still wasn't sure about any of this. I didn't want that demon back inside of me. It was the darkest time of my life.

"Let's do this!" Dean smiled and walked up to the hotel room. I was being punished. I just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4 You're girlfriend's got spunk

The hotel was more beautiful than I imagined. I was tempted to grab and room and sleep for days. The ceiling looked like it went on forever. There were a few people in the lobby but not many. They all looked like rich people. If there was ever a time where we stood out in the crowd like a sore thumb, this was it. Every inch of the place looked so expensive it had to be the best of its kind. Even the chandelier was stunning and seemed to scream money. Danni caught me staring up and tapped my arm.

"Come on," She said. "We have to go." I hated to admit it, but she was right. The demon was waiting. I could feel it. Just a few floors up and it would have me again. The four of us entered the elevator, ignoring the strange looks we were getting from everyone. I felt the gun on the inside of my jacket. It was still there, thankfully. I was ready for anything. The whole way up to the ninth floor, Dean had a stupid smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy about this? I mean, it's not like my life is on the line or anything." I said sarcastically. Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulder, still smiling.

"Because, this is going to be fun." He winked and I shoved him off. It didn't make any sense. Normally, you didn't have to repossess a body just to get rid of a demon. All we had to do was find the body it was possessing and kill the demon inside. It was that easy. Well, for a hunter anyway.

The number 913 stared back at me as we reached the door. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. None of them knew it was Deumos. A female demon who caused fear and dread in people. Not to mention, she got jealous _really_easily. She would reproduce with humans to make human-demon babies. I had killed a few of them but she had been reproducing with humans for years.

"Scared?" Dean asked, almost laughing. I was about ready to punch him. I gripped the handle and soon wished I hadn't. It felt cold and my heart was racing. Deumos was on the other side, watching every second of us. I could feel it. I had to build up courage I didn't have and open the door. "Hello?" Dean called as he stepped in first. "Are there any dirt bags in here?" Leave it to Dean to offend a demon just to get them out.

"Oh I get it," he continued. "You're afraid to show your ugly face. Is that?" Danni gently pushed me in as her and Sam followed. The second I stepped in the room was the moment I felt a familiar feeling. I felt cold, sad, scared and above all else, numb. Deumos was back inside of me.

~Dean's POV~

"Come on, you sick ba-" I began but a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and Ellie was smiling at me this time.

"Now, now, Dean. There's no need for name calling." She winked and I stepped back. Clearly, this wasn't Ellie. I was actually surprised the plan had worked. I figured we needed to tie Ellie to the bed or to a chair and do a summoning ritual. Ellie closed her eyes and raised her arms in the arm. "It feels _so_ good to be back in this body, again." Danni came from behind and wacked her on the back of the head, knocking her out.

"That'll teach you to mess with my sister." She muttered and looked up at us. "Let's kill this thing." Sam and I exchanged looks and smiled.

"You're girlfriend's got spunk." I joked.

"Shut up, Dean." Sammy said, though I saw both Danni and Sam blushing as we picked up Ellie's body and tied her to the chair. Ellie's hair fell past her face as her head hung low. I grabbed the can of spray from Sam's bag and began making the usual marks around the chair. Danni even helped as she showed me the right symbols to draw. When I was finished, I stood back and admired my work. Sam dug through his bag and pulled out a small bottle.

"What's that?" I asked, curiously.

"Just something to wake up sleeping beauty." I raised an eyebrow, not liking the sound of that. I didn't like it when Sammy hid stuff from me. He uncorked the bottle and waved it in front of Ellie's nose. Her head immediately shot up and she was smiling.

"Hmm, sheep's blood." She looked at Sam, wishing she could have a taste.

"Dude, sheep's blood?" I began to wonder if he had actually killed the sheep. Sam didn't answer. Instead, he turned to the demon that was staring back at us. The demon looked at me but, for a moment, I forgot it was a demon. Ellie's eyes stared at me, all innocent. I had a weakness for innocent women. Sam began chanting in Latin as Danni and I just watched. The demon writhed in pain until finally she screamed. Ellie's head hung low, once again. None of us said anything. Finally, Danni broke the silence.

"Ellie?" She said cautiously. Ellie lifted her head and almost looked scared.

"Dean, please. Untie me." She begged as she caught my eyes. Those eyes were drawing me in. I almost did as she asked me to do. Danni had to place a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Come on, Dean. Please. The demon is gone. It's me. Danni," She said turning to her sister. "Really. The demon is gone. I can feel it."

"What?" I asked Danni. Ellie had said it herself. The demon was gone. Danni was shaking her head.

"Something doesn't feel right." Danni pulled a bottle out of her bag and offered it to Ellie. "Drink." Ellie looked at her like she was crazy. It was a good idea. Just to be sure. Suddenly, I too, felt that something wasn't right. As if, Sam's chanting didn't work.

"Oh come on. Danni, I don't need to drink it. It's me. The demon is gone." But Danni wasn't buying it. She threw some water on Ellie's face and steam began to rise. The demon hadn't left. "Why you little, whore!" The demon screamed.

"Sam, are you sure you said the right words?" He nodded and checked his book again.

"Dean, I swear. I chanted every single word." Sam pulled out his laptop and started to do more research. But I didn't know how he was going to do it when he didn't even know what kind of demon this was. "What's your name?" Sam asked. The demon smiled and shook her head.

"You have to kiss me first." She winked and Sam went back to his computer. Now, true be told, I wouldn't have mind kissing Ellie but I wouldn't kiss her with a demon inside. That was a turn off right there. Even if she was beautiful.

"Wait," Danni said. "How is that this demon can possess Ellie?" She asked me and Sam. "Ellie got a tattoo in jail to prevent this from happening again."

"Because," The demon said answering her question. "I placed my own tattoo on the inside of her body. Call it a counter tattoo to the one she got. But the tattoo only works on me. Thus, this body will be mine forever." The demon turned to me with a smile. "So, come on Dean. Want to play?" I would have said yes if we were alone in the room and if there wasn't a demon in her body.

"Dean," Sam said as he got me out of my train of thought. "Look at this. Her name's Deumos. She's a demon who feeds on the hearts of children and loves sheep's blood. Go figure." Sam sighed before continuing. "There's only one way to send her back for good." He pointed to the screen and allowed me to read. My eyes went wide. It looked hard but easy at the same time.

"Alright," I sighed. "Let's do it." Sam handed me his knife and I turned to Ellie. She was smiling and I nearly forgot about the whole thing. But I had to concentrate. I had to get Ellie back.

"Oh come on, Dean. I know you want to play with me. You even dreamed about me last night. Well, here's your chance." Sam raised his eyebrows as I had forgotten to mention that. Danni didn't look very impressed either. I mentally slapped myself, reminding my brain that this was, in fact, a demon. Not Ellie.

"Right hand, Dean." Sammy told me.

"Yup." I nodded and began carving. It killed me to do it. To mark something in such beautiful skin. Danni looked away. She couldn't watch. The whole time Ellie was screaming begging for me to stop and begging for Danni to help her. Somehow I finished and Sammy began chanting other words in Latin. This time, the demon was shaking as if she were cold and in pain. Steam was rising from her body. Finally, a thick black smoke erupted from her mouth and vanished. Ellie collapsed in the chair, blood running down her hand and nose.

"Ellie?" Danni said. It took awhile but Ellie finally lifted her head up once again. Danni grabbed the holy water and told Ellie to drink. This time she did and nothing happened. The demon was gone and Ellie was back.

~Ellie's POV~

My nose was hurting but it was nothing compared to my hand. I was able to watch the whole thing but I couldn't say anything or move. It was like watching TV without turning the channel. Danni wiped my nose and bandaged my aching hand. It was feeling better but it still hurt to move it. But it was worth it. Deumos was gone and I would never have to be in contact with her again. Sam made sure of it when he used the right incantation. No one said anything as we left the room. But as we walked down the hallway, something caught my eye.

"Hey guys," I called to the others who kept walking. "Check this out." None of them turned around. "Guys!" Still nothing. The door next to me swung open, like I was being taunted. This wasn't Deumos's doing. She wouldn't play with my head this way. I turned back to the others but they were gone.

_This way._ A voice whispered to me, beckoning. I had no choice but to follow.

"Hello?" I called as I walked in the room. The door slammed shut. I tried the handle but it was locked.

"Baby?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and looked at a familiar face. The room was completely different. I wasn't in a hotel room. I was in a house. Not to mention, a kitchen.

"Dean?" I asked, curious.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" He asked again. Sweetie? Why was he calling me sweetie? "Is the door stuck again?" I turned back to the door. It was smaller than before. "Have no fear, your man is here." He winked and kissed my cheek. Out of shock, I moved aside. His lips print left an invisible mark. I could still feel its warmth. Dean tugged on the door and finally it came open. "See? It's just a little tricky." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I had no idea what was going on. One minute I was in a hotel and the next I was here and Dean's kissing me. I was about to say something but he put a hand up.

"I know, I know. I'll fix it. I just haven't been able to find the right oil. But once I do that door will be as good as new." I gawked at him. He was talking as if we…No. It couldn't be. This wasn't real. I backed up and he looked at me. "Ellie, babe, are you ok?" Another voice caught my attention.

"Mommy!" A little girl walked in crying. She couldn't have been more than one. Out of instinct, I picked her up too shocked for words.

"What's wrong Katie?" Dean asked. "Did those boys push you again?" Katie shook her head and rested her head on my shoulder. Katie lifted up her elbow to indicate that she had hurt it somehow. Dean leaned down and kissed her elbow. Katie turned her elbow to me, wanting the same thing from me. I kissed her elbow and she smiled that it was all better. I put her down where she ran back in the living room. As I moved my hand, I saw my finger. A bright silver band glistened in the sun light. I was married to Dean and I had his child.

"Dean!" A voice shouted from the other room. It was Sam.

"What's Sam doing here?" I asked, not really thinking. I was glad that he was here but why? We were all just in a hotel trying to kill a demon that had possessed me for the second time.

"Just a minute!" Dean shouted back before turning back to me. "He and Danni are here for the game, you know that. Are you sure you're all right?" I shook my head and held my head. This was too weird. "You feel ok? Is it the baby?" He touched my stomach and I realized I had a little lump. I was pregnant. Without a word, I walked into the living room. Sam and Danni were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, do you need help in the kitchen?" Danni asked me. A small baby bounced up and down in her arms. She also had a ring on her finger. "Are you ok? You look sick." I ran upstairs, hoping to find the door again to the hotel. Instead, I found a room with someone in it. A man sat in a rocky chair and he was smiling at me.

"Hello, Ellie. It's nice to finally meet you." He said. "Please, come in. It is your room, after all."

"Who are you?" I asked. Again, the door closed behind me and locked.

"I'm called the Trickster. You must sit. You need to stay off your feet. Doctor's orders after that little dizzy spell."

"This isn't real." I told him shaking my head. The Trickster clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"But it is. At least, that is, if Dean says yes." It took a moment to register exactly what he was talking about. "Sam and Dean need to play their roles in this game."

"Last time I checked, the Apocalypse wasn't a game. Now take me back." I ordered. The Trickster shook his head again. "Why? Don't know how?" I asked. The Trickster glared at me and snapped his fingers. Instantly, I was back in the hotel room and everything was back the way it was. My stomach was gone and the ring on my finger had disappeared. I tried the knob but it wouldn't turn. It was still locked.

"Listen here, girl." The Trickster said. I turned around, annoyed that this stupid…whatever he was…was trying to tell me what to do. "Get Sam and Dean to say yes or you'll get a future like you've never imagined." He disappeared and I was left alone.

"Ellie!" Dean banged on the door. "Ellie! Answer me!"

"I'm here!" I yelled.

"Step back!" Dean told me. I did so and the second I told him I had he kicked it open. Danni rushed to hug me. But I looked at Dean. We had a child together as well as another one on the way. He was relieved that I was ok but he had been worried about me.

"Are you ok? You've been in there for an hour!" Danni cried. "I thought you were dead." I pulled back and looked at her strangely.

"An hour?" I asked. Sam and Dean nodded.

"We tried everything. Yelling, screaming, kicking the door down. Dean even shot it, scaring a few people in the hotel but nothing could tear the room down." But I had only been gone a few minutes. I couldn't have been gone an hour unless the Trickster had something to do with it. "What happened?" I was afraid to explain. So I didn't. I just shook my head, telling them I didn't remember. I could tell Dean didn't believe me but he didn't say anything.

We drove back to the hotel without a word. That night I couldn't sleep. I sat outside. I didn't jump when I felt a light breeze. Castiel sat next to me.

"Cass, what was that today? He showed me my future." Castiel looked at me shocked.

"Who showed you the future?" He asked in his deep voice. Let me tell you, for an angel deep voices were hot. But that was beside the point.

"He called himself The Trickster. He showed me what happened if Sam and Dean both said yes." I shook my head. "I didn't believe it. It was too….perfect."

"His name is Gabriel." Cass sighed.

"Gabriel? You mean the one who…" Cass nodded before I could finish. He was Michael's pet but I knew he planning something more.

"The future he showed you wasn't the right one. At least, if they both say yes." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After seeing all that, I wanted both boys to say yes. They earth was free of any evil. Sam_and_Dean were still alive including me and my sister and I had children. I didn't even care that it was with Dean.

"So what's the real future?" I asked, afraid to.

"Only one brother can survive. There's no way they can both live. Not after Sam released Lucifer." I ran my fingers through my hair. This was too much. Castiel turned to me, even more serious than he had been. His eyes were on me like glue with that look. He pulled up a finger to add emphasis. "Only one has to say yes."

"Will they both still live?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. But I blinked and he was gone. My question still unanswered. I cursed under my breath. Stupid angels, messing with my head like that. How was I supposed to get Dean to say yes if I didn't even know if they would both still live?

"Hey," A voice said beside me making me jump. "You ok?" I looked up at Dean who looked worried. I nodded but then shook my head. Dean walked back in and came back out with a blanket. He wrapped it around me and I couldn't get that image out of my head. I was married to him with a little girl. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had my face but Dean's eyes. Her name was Katie. The name I had always wanted to name my child. Dean sat next to me as I hugged the blanket tighter. "What's going on?"

"I'm just so confused." I said shaking my head. Not only were Dean and Sam being pressured but now I was. He had to say yes to the vessel but I didn't know if he would even make it after the war was over. I wanted to see that little girl again but I didn't know how I was going to if Dean wasn't by my side. Dean watched me, waiting for me to explain. "Why can't these angels leave me alone?" I said in a whisper but Dean still heard me.

"What are you talking about? Did Zachariah come see you in that room?" I shook my head, not really knowing who Zachariah was.

"Gabriel." Dean tensed as I said just the one word. I didn't blame him. "He showed me the future if both of you said yes." Dean said nothing as I continued to tell him everything, including our daughter and future child. I couldn't leave them out because they were part of the reason why I was so afraid of the choices Dean and Sam would make. I wanted those children with every fiber of my being. "But Castiel told me it was a lie. It wasn't the real future." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Only one of you has to say yes but I don't know what's going to happen whichever one of you does." For awhile Dean just sat there staring at the road. If he looked even harder, he would have burned a hole in the street. "Dean, say something."

"What do you want me to say, Ellie? Yes?" He was furious but he wasn't shouting. He didn't want to wake Danni and Sam.

"I don't know because I don't know what's going to happen to you? Is Sam going to have to live without his brother? Am going to-" I stopped myself. It was still a little weird saying it. I wasn't even sure if I was even capable of saying it. "I'm not sure what you should decide."

"There's a way around this. I know it. We just have to find that loop hole." I smiled and shook my head. He was almost as stubborn as I was.

"There may not be one this time." I told him. Dean didn't answer. "I want to have Katie." I whispered almost crying. "She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Then let's go make Katie." He smirked but I slapped his arm playfully.

"You know we can't do that. I know you don't want to raise her in this world. Not when the Apocalypse is almost near." Dean nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Neither one of us knew what to do. No one knew what to do.


	5. Chapter 5 Old Biddies

For the next few weeks, we killed every demon and got rid of every ghost we came in contact with. Sam and Danni got closer than ever but from what I could tell Sam was hesitant to let her in. Dean, one night when it was just me and him, informed me about Jessica. His last girlfriend. It was tragic and, yet, I was glad that finally got the Yellow-Eyed demon that killed her and their mother. Otherwise I would have hunted him down myself. As for Dean and I, we grew so close we even started fighting like a married couple already. Castiel would pop in every now and then telling us the same thing but he never answered my question. Would Dean still live? Would Sam still live? I didn't understand why he wasn't telling me. Maybe he couldn't.

I sat outside our newest motel room. I hugged my knees and heard footsteps behind me. I didn't feel a cold wind so I had to assume it was Dean. He sat next to me and placed a blanket around my shoulders for warmth. "Thanks." I told him. Dean was silent for a bit while we sat there on the curb. Finally, he spoke what was on our mind.

"Do you ever think of the future? I mean _our_ future?" It was a curious question but I didn't know why he was asking.

"Every day." I said without hesitation.

"Do you ever think maybe-" I stopped him with one look. It made him smile, or smirk in his case.

"No. And it's not going to happen tonight." He laughed. It had been a few weeks since the last I heard him laugh. The night I told him about Gabriel coming to see me was the last time he had smiled. It seemed to be on his mind more and more every day. I looked back at the road and pulled the blanket closer to me. "I don't want you to say yes, Dean. At least, not until I know what's in the future. That both you _and _Sam are still breathing and still remember everything. Until I know the future Gabriel showed me is, and will become, real. Only then will I want you to say yes." Out of the corner of my eye, Dean smiled again.

"Yes dear." He teased.

"Shut up." I said, playfully nudging him. I admit, I couldn't help but smile also. Suddenly, the door behind us burst open. Sam was still in his pants with no shirt but he was wide awake.

"Dean, it's Bobby. He needs us." He said. Dean and I looked at each other and went back inside. "He just called and said he needs our help. He's in some sort of trouble. Says there's been a local outbreak. People are going missing and then showing up days later. Their bodies are torn to shreds." Dean grabbed his stuff and I woke up Danni. We were back on the road in ten minutes.

The long drive to Bobby's house took forever. Danni and I had to take turns driving and sleeping. Same with Sam and Dean otherwise none of us would have been able to make it. But we made it to Bobby's house safe. He was waiting for us at the patio. He didn't look too well. Bobby looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep for the past few days trying to figure out what's going on.

"They all seem to be going missing around the same place. It's an old abandoned building not far from here." Bobby informed us after we greeted him. We all agreed to check it out. So we did. He gave us the directions and we were there in a few minutes.

The building practically screamed haunted. It was spooky, airy, deserted and all around just plain creepy. But we went in anyway. I expected to find blood somewhere, or some sort of clue as to what we were dealing with but I didn't need it. For it was staring right at us and I knew exactly who it was.

"I'd never thought I'd see your ugly face again." Dean said. The demon smiled. I could feel my heart racing as I stared back at the familiar face. Those eyes that haunted my dreams for the longest time.

"Aw, I missed you too Dean. We miss you back at home. Why don't you come back and play with us?" The demon snapped his fingers and I heard growling behind us. I turned around and faced two familiar creatures. Hellhounds. They looked like wolves but their traits were a little different. Their ears were longer and pointier. Their teeth were sharper and fire erupted from random points on their bodies. One of them walked towards me while the other walked towards Dean.

"I see little darlings haven't forgotten either one of you." Dean and I looked at each other. We couldn't believe that we both knew these dogs let alone this hell demon. "Aaww, Eligos,Halphas play nicely." Any moment, I expected him to pull up a glass of tea or something to make him more comfortable.

"Belial, call off your dogs." I called. Belial just laughed and pulled up a chair for himself.

"Now why would I do that? They both missed you two very much." He laughed.

"Dean, what is he talking about?" Sam asked. Danni looked even more scared. My sister looked around and picked up a long broken piece of wood. She was going to throw it but Belial threw his hand and Danni was thrown against the wall.

"Danni!" I screamed. Eligos, the hellhound in front of me, barked at me as I tried to go to my sister. Sam ran to Danni and checked her.

"She's ok." He called to me. I was relieved but still didn't know what to do about the Hellhounds. Dean and I were running out of room.

"Now, Sam," Belial said stepping forward. "We can talk." Sam looked up.

"Sammy, don't listen to him!" Dean said. Halphas barked.

"Dean, now, now." Belial said and shook his finger. "We mustn't interrupt."

"Oh that would be _so_ rude." I said sarcastically. Belial sighed.

"Oh, Ellie. I have missed your feistiness. You and Dean really should come back with me." Belial appeared next to me and stroked my cheek. I tried to move my head out of the way but he still touched it. "Remember the good times we had?" I wanted to cry. Just having him be there with us brought back my memories. And here I thought I had finally forgotten about them.

"Don't you touch her, you slimy-" Dean tried to attack Belial but Belial smile evilly. The Hellhounds growled and moved closer to Dean to keep him back.

"Oh," He sighed. "Isn't this interesting." Belial looked at me and then Dean. His smile seemed grow. "So, you don't want me to do this?" He waved his arm and I was thrown off to the side. I heard a crunch and realized it came from me. I couldn't move, forced to stay in the exact position I was in.

"Why you son of a-" Dean was cut off by both Hellhouds barking at him.

"Now, Dean. Remember your blood pressure." Belial teased. He suddenly popped up next to Sam who was caught off guard that he did so. "Sammy, my boy."

"Only Dean is allowed to call me that." Sam glared.

"I'm sorry. Sam. Now we can talk. My father is getting very anxious. He needs your answer. He needs you to say yes." Belial smiled, trying to make this seem like a nice conversation.

"Tell your father to go to hell." Sam spat.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt." Belial chuckled. "You'd like it there. Your brother did." Sam tried to attack but something was holding him back. Belial raised his hand and forcd Sam backward a little bit. "You will say yes to my father, Sam. The war is coming and there is nothing you and your brother can do about it. Think really hard before you answer again." Belial snapped his fingers and he and the Hellhounds were gone. Sam coughed, trying to regain his breathing. Dean looked over at me and was now aware of the giant pole protruding from my side.

"Ellie!" He yelled and was at my side in seconds. "Hang on, Ellie. We'll get help. You'll be ok." Dean took out his phone as Danni and Sam joined us. My sister looked a little disoriented at first but she was ok. It was hard to stay awake because I was losing so much blood. The pipe was almost as thick as my hand. Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Cass, it's me. Come quick. Ellie's hurt." He hung up and Castiel appeared seconds later. Dean turned to me. "It's ok. Cass is here." Castiel kneeled beside me and moved his hand in front of me. Nothing happened. "Cass, what's happening? Why isn't it working?" I had never seen Dean so worried.

"She's protected by something dark. Only Michael has the power to overcome it." Castiel sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing else I can do." Sam whipped out his cell phone and dialed another number.

"Ellie, stay with me." He touched my hand.

"Sam," I said looking at him. He knelt down close to me so he could hear.

"Yeah, Ellie. I'm here." Sam said. With as much strength as I could muster, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"If you say yes, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. Got it?" Sam smiled but nodded.

"Yes, Ellie. I got it." I released him and tried to close my eyes but Dean shook my shoulder.

"Ellie, you can't fall asleep. You have to stay awake." I looked up at his beautiful eyes. His touch was so warm compared to how I felt.

"I feel so cold." I sighed and leaned my head back.

"No! Ellie," Danni protested. "You are not leaving me. Tell me why?" I looked at my sister and smiled.

"Because we're supposed to be old biddies together with fifty cats." Danni nodded with a tear running down her cheek. Dean took off his jacket and placed it around me. It smelled just like him and it was warm. I was getting weaker by the second.

"Ellie, baby, stay with me." Dean said again. I tried to close my eyes but he tapped my cheeks. "No, Ellie. Stay awake. Tell me how you know Belial."

"I could ask you the same thing." I said weakly. It was getting harder and harder to breathe with each breath I took in.

"You tell me first." He told me. Sirens whirled and whirled as they came closer to the building. Castiel disappeared as he didn't want to be seen by humans. "Listen to me," He said before the EMT's could come in. "You're going to get better. You hear me? You are. And then we'll exchange hell stories." I smiled and nodded but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

~Dean's POV~

"Ellie!" I yelled, tapping her cheeks. Nothing. She was breathing, barely but she wouldn't open her eyes. The EMT's came running in and did everything they could to get her out of there. In the end, they had to cut the pole from the wall and take it with them, still attached to Ellie. I felt like fainting just by looking at her. She didn't look good. She was pale and she had a giant pole sticking out of her side. Sammy and I took the impala while Danni rode in the ambulance. It would be hours before we could see her.

"Is the family of Ellie Peterson here?" Danni stood up and walked over to the nurse. Sammy and I walked over there with her. "Are you her direct family?" The nurse asked me and Sam.

"They are. Is my sister going to be ok?" Danny asked. The nurse hesitated at first.

"The doctor will tell you more. But she's out of Critical Care. You may see her now." The nurse told us the room and I ran all the way. Ellie had her eyes closed and she was hooked up to random machines. The beeping of the heart monitor told us she was alive. That was good enough for me, for now. Danni couldn't take the sight. She buried her head in Sam's chest and he embraced her. I pulled a chair up and placed it next to Ellie's. The good news was she looked better than she had. A little bit of color had returned but not much. A knock sounded on the door and Danni looked up him.

"Are you the sister?" Danni nodded and she was asked to follow him. I looked back at Ellie, hoping she would wake up. We were supposed to have kids together. I wasn't even able to tell her that I saw Katie too. In my dreams. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Danni came back in awhile later after talking with the doctor. Sam walked over to her and rubbed her arms for comfort.

"Doctor says she'll be fine. The surgery went well but she lost a lot of blood. They gave her a few blood transfusions but she seems to be doing fine." Sam wrapped his arms around her and I turned back to Ellie. I was jealous of Sammy because I couldn't do that Ellie. Not now. She couldn't hug me back.

We stayed throughout the night. Sam and I slept in the chairs while Danni slept on the little couch. A few times they left to get something to eat but I never left Ellie's side. Not once. I wasn't going anywhere.

~Ellie's POV~

I could feel warmth again and it felt so good. I tried to focus on my surroundings without opening my eyes. Something was beeping in the background. I tried to open my eyes but it was hard to do at first. Something else came to my attention. I felt something fuzzy by hand and something was actually on my hand. I tried opening my eyes again. This time I was successful. My sister was asleep on the small couch and she wasn't alone. Sam was lying down next to her on that same couch. His arm was draped around her as their fingers intertwined. Now I began to wonder how long I was out. I turned my head as I felt something stir. The giant fuzzy thing next to my hand was more familiar than ever. His hand was intertwined with mine. I released our grip and stroked his head. At first, he sighed at the gentle feeling but then his head shot up as it seemed to register.

"Hey D-" Before I could get another word in, Dean crashed lips with mine. Out of instinct, I kissed him back. Our lips just seemed to fit perfectly. Dean pulled back first and I regretted him doing so. "Good to see you too." I smiled. I was finally able to get a good look at him. His hair was messed up and it didn't seem like he had gotten a lot of sleep.

"Ellie." Danni sighed and ran to my side. "I'm so glad you're alright. Do you remember anything?" I nodded, remembering Balial. Lucifer's son.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. Sam got up from the couch and draped his arm around Danni's shoulder. I just smiled at the image that was happening in front of me.

"Three weeks." Sam answered. Three weeks? It couldn't be. I shook my head, not believing it but Dean sat on the bed next to me and handed me the paper. The date was accurate. It had, indeed, been three weeks. A knock sounded on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Ah, I see you're finally up. Good." He smiled. I was instructed to stay in the hospital one more day before I could finally go home. The next day I was so glad to be back in my jeans and shirt. Danni didn't want me driving my car still so Sammy drove my car back. I sat in the passenger seat with Dean, his arm around my shoulder and holding me tight. It was almost as if he might lose me again.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, worried because he hadn't said a thing since I got into the car. He kissed my head and smiled.

"Yeah, babe. I'm fine." He pulled me closer to him. Even though I liked it, I thought it was all really weird. Dean was never this close to me before. What exactly happened in these past three weeks? Was Gabriel playing with my mind again?

"So, what exactly happened these last three weeks?" I asked Dean. He gave me a look like I was crazy. "I mean, you never gave me this much attention before I got hurt. What changed?" Dean said nothing at first. His eyes were just on the road.

"Let's just say, I dreamed a lot of things while you were asleep." He sighed, without looking at me. His eyes stuck to the road. I kept looking at him as I waited. "I saw you." He paused and looked at me for a second. "And Katie." That was all he needed to say. He saw what I had seen. Things that was possible for our future.

The rest of the drive was pretty silent. We stayed at Bobby's house a few more days; mostly because I needed more rest as well as Dean. But it was a good time for us to talk a little more. About each other. It seemed we had a lot more in common than we thought.

Eventually, we packed it up and left. Duty called in other states and we had to leave. Our next stop was somewhere in New York. The boys had never been but it was a good enough start. It sounded like Belial's hellhounds were loose in New York City.

We stopped at the nearest motel and tried to get some rest before continuing on our drive. We had only driven through a few states. It would take us at least another day or two in order to get there.

As usual, I sat on the curb watching the street. I couldn't sleep one bit. At least not yet. A blanket was draped across my shoulders as well as an arm for more warmth. I smiled up at Dean who returned the favor. It was still weird that he was giving me all this attention. Something strange must have been going on but I liked it. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I closed my eyes. I would have stayed there forever but Dean had another idea.

"So how did you know Belial and his Hellhounds?" Dean asked. I bit my lip not really sure I wanted to tell him. It was something that took me forever to forget. I took in a deep breath and decided there was no way around it.

"I made a deal with the devil himself. Danni was really sick because a demon had possessed her and marked the inside of her body. The doctors couldn't do anything because, well, they didn't know anything about it. They just thought she had a really high temperature, was coughing up blood, she was anemic and had tumors all over the inside of her body." I hugged the blanket tighter as I felt another chill. "So, I did the only thing I could. Made a deal with the devil. I knew the angels wouldn't help because it was beyond their powers." I buried my head in his chest, trying to hold back the tears from the memories.

"What was the other half of the deal?" Dean asked, wanting to know everything. Leave it to him to pry.

"To remain in hell for one earth year as a hellhound chew toy."I sat up so I could look at him. "Did you ever hear of the story of the Greek Titan Prometheus? He stole fire from the gods and gave it to humans. As punishment, Zeus chained him to a rock so an eagle could eat his liver. It would grow back but only to be eaten the next day by the same eagle." Dean watched me as I continued to explain why I brought up the story. "It was like that. Lucifer cursed me so I would be healed everyday only to be chewed on by the hellhounds."

"So you were there-" Dean couldn't say it. I had lost count after only 20 years in Hell.

"A _really_ long time." I finished for him. I didn't want to figure out how long I had been down there. But my sister was healed and that was all in my past now.

"How did you forget about it?" Dean asked. I looked at him and huffed.

"Who said I forgot about it?" Dean looked at the ground and I could tell he regretted asking. "Hey, it's ok. I did it for my sister. Now she's ok and so am I. So what's your story?" At first, he said nothing. "Hey, I told you mine." I teased. He took a deep a breath and told me everything. I could tell it pained him to talk about it. It wasn't a topic he normally brought up in regular conversation.

"I still have dreams about it." He sighed and touched his temples. I rubbed his arm and he finally looked at me. Our eyes met and that was it. Our lips came closer until finally touching. It wasn't what I expected to happen. I just wanted him to smile but neither of us could help it. He ran his hand through my hair. After awhile, we pulled apart and he smiled at me. It's what I wanted to see and I nearly melted at the sight of it. Our lips touched again and I couldn't resist. Something was drawing me closer in. This wasn't right. It was too much. I pulled back and Dean looked at me curiously.

"What is it?" He asked. I glared at the ground and shook my head.

"I'm going to kill him." Only one person would do this to me. Only one person would ever dare. And I was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6 Match made in Heaven

"Dean, I'm serious." I said again as he tried to kiss me. I admit I wanted to kiss him back. Heck, I wanted to do more but I knew why I wanted him so badly. Dean silenced me with his mouth again. His lips felt so soft against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The blanket fell off my shoulders as Dean picked me up. Instantly, my legs wrapped around his waist to hold on as he carried me. I was held up against a wall and heard a door handle jiggle.

"We can't." I said panting; he began kissing up and down my neck. "Sam's in there sleeping." Dean moved over a little and tried another door. "Danni's in there." Dean cursed under his breath and looked around. His eyes met the Impala the same time mine did. He carried me over there and opened the door. Carefully, he laid me down on the back seat. His hand rested on my side as he continued to kiss my neck and then to my jaw. I shook my head. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Dean, stop." I said. Dean stopped kissing my neck, as good as it felt, and looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I made him sit up so I could get out of the car. "Hey, babe, what is it?" I couldn't answer. This feeling was familiar and I was going to kill him.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, worried. He was cute when he worried. He was cute when he was angry too. Then again, he was just cute all-

I had to stop this. It wasn't right. Yes, I wanted it to happen but not like this. Dean didn't seem like the kind of guy to rush into love. Sex, maybe. But not love. At least, I think this is what it was. I grabbed Dean's cell phone and I climbed out of the car.

"I better get that back!" Dean called after me. I ignored him and made the call.

"Cass, get your sorry angel butt down here now!" I hung up and Cass appeared in front of me. He hung up his phone and had the strangest look at his face. Then again, it did seem like his normal expression. "Find him." I glared. At first, he didn't seem to understand. I might have been talking about Dean and/or Sam but then he felt the presence. Cass looked like a dog on a hunt, walking around slowly; trying to find the prey's exact location.

"Meet me out back." He whispered and vanished. I ran around the back and found Cass sticking his hand in the air, mumbling some gibberish. Slowly, he put his hand down. I waited but nothing.

"Well," I said, a little impatient. I was ready to kill the SOB but that wouldn't have been right. He was only doing his job. "Where is he?" I asked. Suddenly, arms wrapped around my front chest. I hated this part.

"It's good to see you again, Ellie." I felt a head rest on my back. This was disgusting. It felt weird and it was awkward. Even Cass felt awkward tension. The angel put me down and walked over to Cass doing the same thing. It took all my strength not to gag at the sight of him. "Hello brother." The man sighed.

"Cupid." I said, folding my arms. "Please, tell me you didn't." Cupid turned back around with a big smile on his face.

"Of course I did. Though, Dean was hard to shoot. I had to shoot him countless times. By order of the heavens, of course." He smiled, as if it was going to make this better.

"Are you not _aware _of what happened the last time?" I asked. Cass stood there not really saying anything. This was, after all, my fight; or conversation, rather. The angel looked down at my statement and tried not to cry as he nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Cupid muttered. I rolled my eyes because it was really unlikely now. Suddenly, his head perked up and he was all smiles again. "But now you don't have to be sad. He's a nice catch." Cupid winked and I nearly punched him but I didn't want him to take it off.

"Undo it." I told him. Cupid looked confused at my statement. I wanted him to undo it because the last time this happened I ended up getting my heart broken. Not to mention, it happened right before I went to Hell. Heartbreak and spending an earth year in Hell do not mix. Nothing mixes good with Hell.

"But why? You're a match made in heaven." Cupid opened his arms and looked up. I wasn't buying it. "The counsel had to meet up and really talk about this one. Just to be sure but they are and here I am."

"Take. It. Off. Now!" I said through my teeth. My patience was running low. Cass was about to say something but I held up a finger. "Cass, don't even start." He backed and put his arms behind his back as he waited. Cupid looked hurt but curious at the same time. I sighed as I was forced to explain. "It's too much. Now, take it off."

"Why? Because I did you a favor?" He asked.

"A favor?" I huffed. "A _favor_? Listen pal, if I want to fall in love then I'll do it myself. No help from you. Besides, it's too fast for-" I stopped as he shook his head with a goofy smile.

"The heavens know you, Ellie. They know what you are ready for and you're ready for this. Dean needs you and you need him." I shut my eyes out of frustration. This was insane! Curse the heavens for messing with my head.

"Stop saying that. I heard it from Cass. I heard it from Gabriel and I don't want to hear it from you." He pointed his finger at me and I knew what he was going to do. "You shoot me again and I'll strangle you." Cupid put his finger down but kept that stupid smile on his face.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He looked over my shoulder and folded his arms. "Is that what Dean wants? Let's ask him shall we?" I was about to say no but Cupid had other plans. "What do you say, Dean? Do you want me to remove it?" I looked behind me but no one was there. At least, what I saw. Then, Dean stepped out and walked up to us. He looked as happy as I was.

"You shot me with one of you _arrows_?" Dean asked unbelieving. Cupid laughed and shook his head.

"No. Not one. Try around twenty. You were a hard one but I finally got you." He walked over to Dean to try and give him a hug but Dean back off. He wasn't in the mood for a hug from a naked guy. Cupid pouted and nodded as he understood.

"Alright. I'll remove them." Cupid turned to me and waved his hand. My chest felt like it had been stung by a bee. I actually wanted to cry because I didn't feel loved anymore. But I was. Danni was my sister and she cared for me. We were all each other had left. Cupid turned to Dean and sighed as if it was a pity to remove them. Like getting Dean to fall in love was the hardest thing to do. Cupid waved his hand and Dean collapsed. I ran to his side and nearly caught him as he went down.

"Huh, maybe you two don't need my arrows." Cupid smiled and suddenly vanished. It was good he was gone. Had he stayed any longer I would have hit him until it hurt.

"Are you ok?" I asked Dean. He shoved me away and Castiel stepped forward.

"Don't do this, Dean." He warned. Dean glared up at the angel but said nothing. Instead, he got up and walked back to his motel room. "Don't give up on him, Ellie. It's important that you know that."

"Buy why? Why am I destined to fall in love with him?" I faced the angel in front of me. His expression was soft but firm. Then again, all his expressions were firm and strong. Not to mention, serious.

"Because, in the end, you will help Dean make the right decision." I still didn't like where this was going.

"To say, yes." I folded my arms about ready to punch an angel but Castiel shook his head.

"I said the right decision." I blinked and he was gone.

"Cass!!" I screamed towards the heavens but he didn't reappear. I was left to ponder everything. Dean was upset. That much was clear. But why? Because of his time in Hell? Then again, it wasn't really a picnic for me either. I was chewed on everyday but he tortured souls. He had a moment of weakness and said yes to torturing souls. I walked back around the building and went back to my room. Danni was in her bed but she wasn't alone. Her head rested on Sam's chest and his arms was draped over her. They were cute together. He made her happy and vice versa. But I couldn't sleep in that room. I walked to the room next door and knocked. There was no answer at first but the door suddenly swung open and Dean looked at me. I looked down at his hand and noticed a barely opened bottle of alcohol.

"Sam's sleeping in Danni room." Dean nodded as if he already knew. Then again, it might have been a little obvious when Sam wasn't in his bed. He walked away from the door, allowing me to walk in. Dean just sat back down on his bed and began to drink more. I grabbed the bottle and began to pour the contents out in the sink. Dean jumped up from the bed and tried to grab it from me.

"Ellie! Give it back." He said in a raspy voice. I tried to push him back but he was too strong.

"Dean, you don't need this." Most of the drink was down the sink by now. I just needed to keep him occupied a little longer.

"How do you know?" He asked. My eyes darted to the bathroom. All I needed to do was go in there, lock the door and pour the rest down the drain. As I looked, Dean grabbed the bottle and began chugging the rest. I tried to grab it but it was out of my reach. He drained every last drop from that bottle. The bottle was tossed in the bin and Dean smiled in victory but it wasn't a real smile. It was a victory smile, yes but nothing was behind it.

"Alright, Rocky." I sighed. "What's eating you?" Dean looked up at me, not liking my effort to lighten the mood. He said nothing and lied down on the bed. "Oh, no you don't. You're not getting out it that easily." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted answers and he was going to give them to me.

"I'm not in the mood, Ellie." Dean sighed and tried to lie back down but I pulled him back up. "What?" He groaned.

"Look, Rocky, something is eating you. I know it's more than Cupid having to shooting you twenty times. Now spill." Dean touched my hands but his touch was soft. Like he was giving up. Deep down I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"Please, Ellie. Not tonight." He sighed. I nodded allowed him to go to bed. I grabbed my pajamas from next door and changed in Dean's bathroom. I walked out in a tank top and shorts. As I walked over to my bed, I noticed that Dean wasn't asleep just yet. He was smirking up at me but it still wasn't the same. I ignored his looked and climbed into Sam's bed. Soon, I fell asleep but I couldn't stop worrying about Dean.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to sleep very long. My shoulder shook lightly as someone tried to wake me. "Ellie." It was Castiel and he didn't look happy. Neither was I. Who would be after be awoken in the middle of the night? It was still dark outside. I looked at the clock and groaned. I had only gotten about two hours of sleep.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up, feather head." I threatened, about ready to shove him out the door. Cass nodded and I realized that he would never come to me in the middle of the night unless it really was important. By the look on his face, it was.

"Sam and Dean are gone." I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. The parking spot where the Impala had been parked was now empty. Dean must have waited until I was good and asleep before grabbing Sam.

"Where are they going?" I asked turning back to Cass but he was gone. Stupid pigeon. I rushed into the room next door and woke up Danni. We were gone within minutes. I wasn't sure which direction to go in but the way I chose seemed right. Danni tried to call Sam but it was no use. He wouldn't pick up. Neither did Dean.

"Hey Sam, it's me again. I'm getting really worried. Call me." Danni said as she left another message. The sun was rising but I was about to lose it. I wanted to sleep. I _needed_ to sleep. "Maybe we should pull over and rest. We're both too tired to drive." I wanted to argue because I wanted to find Dean but she was right. I needed sleep. I pulled off the side of the road and I slept in the front while Danni slept in the back. I awoke to a phone ringing. Danni answered it and I looked around. The sun was brighter and the streets had more cars.

"Sam!" Danni sighed as I clued in. "I was so worri-What? Yeah, where are you?" She paused and waited as Sam informed her on everything. "We'll be there as fast as we can."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Kentucky." She said as if it was strange.

"Did he say why? I mean, is there something that they're hunting?" I asked and hopped into the driver's seat while Danni got up front next to me.

"No. Sam doesn't know. He just said that he didn't know anything. Dean just woke him up and said they had to go. Leaving us behind." I started up the car and headed to Kentucky. By the speed I was going, we'd be there in less than a day. I drove as fast as I could, staying on alert for any cop. Thankfully, we didn't get stopped once. By the time we found the Impala, I was tired but I was awake. The Impala was parked outside of a house. Danni stepped out of the car but I stopped her.

"No," I said. "We don't even know why they're here. Wait until they come out." I got out of the car and leaned against the Impala. Dean wasn't going to go anywhere without me knowing here. I folded my arms not very happy. It took awhile but the door finally opened except it wasn't Sam and Dean. Instead, a woman stepped out. She was about my height with long dark brown hair and she was wearing sun glasses. I thought it was strange because she had just come from inside.

"Why don't you two ladies join us? You might want to hear this." She smirked and walked inside. I looked at Danni who shrugged. What did we have to lose? We walked inside and Sam was the only one who really greeted us. He greeted Danni with a giant hug first before giving me one.

"Thanks for coming." Sam said. We walked into a dining room and found Dean and the woman at the dining room table. Dean didn't look at me. Instead, he just stared down at the table.

"Now I see." The woman sighed as I walked in the room. "There really is tension. Please, ladies, have a seat and I'll introduce myself." Sam, Danni and I took a seat at the table. I sat next to the woman, Danni sat next to me and Sam sat next Dean. "Ellie, may I see your hand please?" She asked but I hesitated.

"I would but I don't even know you." I joked but no one was really laughing though the woman smiled.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I always get so excited when I get fresh clients, especially when I've dreamed about them." She smiled.

"You've dreamed about me?" I asked shocked and found it strange at the same time.

"Pam," Dean sighed.

"Pamela Barnes. I'm a physic but I'm sure you figured that out already. I called Dean because I needed the Winchester's help. But before I tell you what's going on in the town I need your palm." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I gave her my palm and she reached for Dean's hand. The second she did I felt weird. As if something was searching my mind. "It seems you two are made for each other more than I thought."

"Pam." Dean said in a more stern voice.

"Alright, alright." She sighed and continued to concentrate. "Ah, I see." She said, her smile only grew. "Interesting." Eventually, she released her hold on our hands and sat back. "Very interesting."

"What?" I asked, now intrigued. Her head turned to Dean and ignored my question.

"Do yourself a favor and don't ever leave this one again. She'll save you in more ways than one." Dean looked up at me. It was hard to read his expression. "Now," Pam said, feeling the tension again. "For the reason I called Dean here." She put up a finger to add affect. "One word: Werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Sam huffed, not really believing it. I didn't blame him. Sure, werewolves were a myth but that's all they were. At least, that's what the rest of us thought.

"Yes, Sam. Werewolves. They're real just as any other myth you've ever known. A man named Frank Tobin was scratched by a werewolf about three weeks ago. I tried to warn him but he didn't listen. Now he's begging me for help but there's only one way to save him."

"Silver bullet to the heart?" I said, not wanting to believe it. In order to save him we would have to kill him. Just like the old movies. "There's got to be another way." Pam got up from her chair and walked up to one of the cabinets. She reached inside and pulled out a blue bottle. It glowed, a little, which worried me. Obviously, we had to do something and I wasn't going to like it.

"Easy," Pam said as she placed the bottle on the table and sat back down in her chair. "Get him to drink this." I was relieved at first but Pam decided to add one more thing. "While he's a werewolf." She smiled as if she knew something we didn't.

"You mean-" Sam stopped in unbelief.

"There's this or killing him with a silver bullet. Straight to the heart." She shrugged.

The four of us walked out, the blue bottle clenched in Dean's hand. "Dean, stop." I told him before he could get to his car. He stopped but he didn't turn around. "How are we going to do this? Last time I checked, none of us were really experts on getting a werewolf to drink anything."

"There's no 'we', Ellie. It's only me and Sam." Dean opened his door but I closed it. I wasn't going to have this. I knew we were going to have a future together. I knew I was going to have his children in the future. I wasn't sure when, exactly, that was but I knew it was going to happen.

"Did you not hear her?" I asked but he ignored my question.

"It's too dangerous." His head shot in my direction. He hadn't slept one bit. I could see that.

"Danni," I sighed, not looking away from Dean.

"Got it." She said. I tossed her my keys and she gestured for Sam to get in my car with her. I took Dean's keys and he tried to get them back.

"You're not driving." I told him. "You're too tired. I've gotten more sleep than you have. Now get in the car." We stared at each other for five minutes before Dean gave up and walked around to the other side. I started the car and drove to the nearest motel. He needed sleep and he needed it badly. The full moon wasn't due for a few more days so he had time to rest if he was going to fight off a werewolf. Dean walked in the room and I closed it behind me. I had told Sam and Danni to go ahead and get something to eat. I was going to stay with Dean until he got some decent rest. Dean tried to turn on the TV but I turned it off.

"Ellie, don't start with me." He warned but I pointed to the bed. "We're not even married and already she's acting like a wife." He muttered to himself as he lied down. I placed the glowing potion bottle on the bedside table before joining him on the bed and resting my back on the bed frame. Dean rested his head on my lap without me having to encourage him to. He looked up at the ceiling as I stroked his head. I could tell he was still stressed.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked, though I wanted him to sleep because he needed rest. Dean sighed and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't much of talking but it was a start.

"Why did you leave us?" Dean got up and took off his boots, realizing this was going to be a long talk. He climbed into bed and I followed his example. He wrapped his arm around me and rested his head on my chest. It was nice. It was almost as if we had been together for the longest time, when really, it was only about a month.

"I don't know why I left." I continued to stroke his head and I could feel him getting tired.

"Just go to sleep." I said in a softer tone. Dean closed his eyes and instantly obeyed. Soon after, I followed his example and closed my eyes. He wasn't the only one in need of a good rest.

A few hours later, I woke up feeling better. Dean's head was still on my chest. I smiled and stroked his head gently. "Good morning." Dean said as he stirred.

"Good morning." I looked around the room and noticed something. "Dean," I gasped. "The potion's gone!"


	7. Chapter 7 Piggly Wiggly

We searched everywhere for that bottle. It was nowhere to be found. We tore that room apart but still….no bottle. The House Keeping people weren't very happy when we finally left. The four of us left the motel and headed back to Pam's house. Hopefully, she would have another bottle.

"Cass, it's me." I said into the receiver. Danni and I had taken my car and were driving right behind Sam and Dean. "We need your help."

"What do you need?" I heard behind me. I jumped and nearly swerved off the road.

"Geez, Cass! Can't you, at least, warn me when you're going to do that?" I threw my phone on the floor of the car and tried to calm my rushing heart beat.

"Sorry." Castiel said. "What do you need?" I told him everything we knew, which wasn't much. I told him about the werewolf and the potion and how it was missing this morning.

"Do you know who might have taken it?" I asked. Cass sat in the back thinking for a bit. Of course, it could have been anybody. Angels were known to pop in and out everywhere whenever they pleased. Cass had proven that to us.

"Well, there are hundreds of people who might have taken it. The only question is who." Cass said. Well, we already knew that. But how were we-

"Wait, can you sense who did it? If you go back to the room, that is?" Cass thought for a minute before he nodded and vanished. I rested my head against the seat. I didn't understand why I was so stressed about this. I took a deep breath still trying to calm down my heart rate but I wasn't left with a lot of time before l could feel Cass reappear before he even said anything.

"Nothing. Pam might be able to help though." Cass's expression was hard to read but I could imagine what he was thinking. Within less than a second the seat was no longer occupied. Danni and I remained in the car by ourselves. I knew Cass wanted us to save that soul but we couldn't save the man's soul without the potion.

I followed Dean back to Pam's house. She was waiting outside and she didn't look happy. Pam stood on her front porch with her arms crossed.

"I take it you know." Dean stated as we walked up to her.

"You let them take it." Pam huffed and shook her head. She couldn't believe it. I was still at a loss.

"Wait," I said. "You know who took it?"

"Honey, I know what you two were doing before you even realized the potion was gone." I could feel my cheeks blushing over what Dean and I "did" which wasn't really that bad; nothing worth being embarrassed about or even a good reason to blush. And yet, here I was; turning redder than a cherry.

"What were you two doing?" Danni asked me suspiciously, though she still smiled. Well, smirked was more like it. Sam looked at Dean and Dean just shrugged as if this was a normal thing. It hurt.

"Nothing, Danni. We were doing nothing." I told my sister but she still kept a small smirk on her face. We all followed Pam inside to discuss a plan 'B.' If there was even a chance at another option. "Pam, do you have any more of the potion?"

"That wasn't just any old potion you can get down at the Piggly Wiggly." Pam retorted. Dean ran his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth.

"Ok," I said trying to urge her on, "so who took the potion?"

"An angel. Not sure which one, though. Then again, they're all the same SOB's if you ask me." Dean took out his phone knowing the only connection we all knew to any other angel. Pam understood as well but she wouldn't have it.

"Oh no," she began shaking her head, "no angels in my house; especially _that_ one." Dean sighed and started heading out of the door.

"Thanks Pam." He said but we all knew he didn't really mean it. The rest of us followed after him. I was about to say something but he opened his car door and didn't even look at me. "Just get in the car and follow us back to the Motel." We all did as Dean ordered. The drive back was quiet. Danni and I didn't really exchange words for whatever reason.

Once we got back, I had never seen Dean get out of his car so fast. Sam stayed in his seat for another moment because he was as shocked as all of us. Dean stormed into the room and we all followed him. Castiel was already waiting for us but Dean didn't stop there. Instead he headed for a secret stash he had been hiding.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I grabbed the bottle from him. "You and drinking don't mix well. Castiel, please tell me you have something."

"I do." Castiel said in his deep raspy voice.

"You should sit." I told Dean. Sam and Danni walked in. Clearly, they had been talking about something. Over the past few days I had noticed the two of them getting closer and closer. I worried for Danni. She always gave her heart away so easily to rotten men and always got her heart shattered into pieces. I didn't want her to go through that again.

Dean tried to grab the bottle from my hand but I fought to keep it away from him. I hated seeing him drink. I had seen what it did to him and I never wanted to see it again.

"Alright children," Danni sighed as she stared at us both. Dean sat down, frustrated. I poured the rest of the contents into the sink, still not happy that he had a hidden stash. I turned to Dean with the empty bottle still in my hand.

"Is there any more?" I asked. "You better tell me _right_ now!"

"Ellie!" Sam called. "Look, I don't like Dean drinking this much either but we don't have time. The sun is setting in a few hours and we still don't know who took the potion. Castiel, what information do you have?" Castiel looked at me and Dean to make sure that our argument was finished. And it was….for the time being.

"All I know is that it's not a Demon but something else. An angel, most likely." It didn't make any sense. Why would an angel try and steal something from us? I thought angels were supposed to be good. Then again, Gabriel was an angel and he didn't seem all that nice.

"Wait," I paused as I tried to think. Stealing the bottle could have been a pawn in his little game. "Could it have been Gabriel? He is known as the Trickster. This does seem like something he would do." A pair of hands starting clapping behind me. I turned around and another angel in the room. Gabriel sat on the dresser as if making himself right at home.

"Nice guess, Ellie." Gabriel smiled. He stopped clapping and jumped off. "But I didn't take it. Although, I can tell you who did. On one condition. Everyone should know what I'm talking about. Am I right?" Gabriel looked at all of us but stopped when he looked at me. "Come on, Ellie. You said you would be my little helper. Now help me out." I clenched my fists. I wanted to punch him but odds were he would disappear and reappear.

"I never said I would be your little helper. I never agreed to anything." Gabriel disappeared but I felt him reappear behind me. It almost made me jump but I stood still.

"Convince these boys and I'll _give_ you the future you wanted. And I'll tell you who took the bottle." I swung my arm around to his him but he was gone.

"Now, now, Ellie. Let's not get feisty. I'm only trying to make a deal here. You convince Dean and Sam to become vessels and I'll give you the bottle and give you the future you wanted."

"I thought you didn't take it." I replied. I didn't like any of it one bit.

"I didn't. But I can get it back so long as you convince these boys to say yes." Gabriel sat comfortably on top of the bathroom sink as he awaited my answer. We had to save this Frank guy but I couldn't bare either one of the boys to say yes. Who knew what would happen? Who knew what the future would hold?

"We're not saying yes Gabriel." Dean informed him. Gabriel's eyes never left me. As if he was awaiting for my answer only. I wanted to see the future; to know if Dean and I were really going to have Katie and if Sam and Danni were both going to be there. And we needed to help Frank. We needed that bottle. Either way I had to make a decision.

"You heard him, Gabriel. Now get lost." Gabriel glared at me and vanished with a blink of an eye. I wanted to collapse on the floor, my legs felt so week. I couldn't have either one of them saying yes. Not yet. Not until I had my own answers. I sat on the bed, no longer able to stand on my own two feet.

"So what now?" Danni asked. I looked at Castiel in hopes he would have an answer. Castiel looked at me and sighed.

"Zachariah took it." I waited for someone to explain but no one seemed to want to.

"Dam," Dean sighed and ran his fingers through is hair.

"And he is….." I egged on.

"Castiel's superior." Sam informed me. Perfect. And I could take a wild guess as to why he took it.

"Man," I sighed, "these angels just won't give up. And you're absolutely sure he took it?" Castiel nodded which didn't make anything better. We needed a plan and we needed one fast. But what? There was no way Castiel was going to sneak up behind Zachariah and, somehow, take the potion from him.

"There's gotta be another way," Sam said as he sat down at his computer.

"There isn't another way," A voice said. We all looked up to stare at some weird looking guy. I assumed he was an angel by the way he just popped out of nowhere.

"What the hell, Zachariah? Give us back the potion!" Dead insisted. I nearly gawked. _This_ was the infamous Zachariah? He wasn't really what I expected him to be with his business suit, half bald head and a joyous smile. Not even Castiel knew how to smile. Zachariah caught me staring. He knew something was on my mind but I decided to ask a different question.

"Why did you take it?" I asked. Zachariah put his hands behind his back. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Because Mr. Tobin needs to stay a werewolf. We have plans for him." He said simply. _Plans?_ What kind of plans? Killing humans? Making other demons his chew toy? I had remembered Danni telling me something about werewolves. They could scare certain demons as well as feed on some of them. But most demons always took over human bodies. It was rare for a demon to appear in its true form.

"So basically, you want to protect your little guard dog?" Dean asked, annoyed. Zachariah's smiled faded at Dean's snide remark. Clearly, they had done this little tango before.

"Leave, Frank Tobin alone. Don't try and cure him. It's not in the plan. Just yet." I blinked and Zachariah disappeared. This was more aggravating than before. Now I understood why they hated him so much. He really was a pain in the rear.

Sam and Danni both searched and searched for hours on Sam's computer. Dean and I waited outside, both of us needing air. The thing was, we weren't even close to each other. Dean was leaning against his car and I was just leaning against the wall. The rejection from Cupid had really done a turn on him. Who knew how long it was going to take before he would even look at me again. Even I was feeling the rejection from those arrows though Dean had gotten the bigger hit.

Every now and then I would walk back inside to check up on Sam and Danni. Occasionally, they would switch spots. Danni would rest her eyes and Sam would keep searching for an hour and then Sam would rest his eyes and Danni would continue the search. Eventually, I just stopped checking up on them.

The sun was going down so fast; we were running out of time. Sunset coming and soon Frank Tobin would become a beastly animal killing everyone in his path that even resembled demon blood.

"I got it!" I heard Danni yell inside followed by Sam yelling with a loud thump. Dean and I ran inside. Danni was trying to help Sam up off the floor. It appeared she had startled him from his nap. "A silver cane. That's what we need. We need to hit Mr. Tobin on the head with a silver cane." I wasn't too sure. There really weren't a lot of stories where a werewolf curse was saved by someone hitting them on the head with a silver cane but it was the best idea we had.

An hour later, we were sitting in Mr. Tobin's living room just sitting and waiting. This was starting be the most awkward thing I had ever been through. Sam and Dean both had silver staffs; not easy to find in Kentucky. Danni and I, on the other hand, held shotguns full of silver bullets just in case. I tightened my grip on the shotgun on my lap.

We were all nervous about what was about to come. Frank was the worst of us all. The man rubbed his hands together nervously as his eyes burned holes in the floor. I could tell his palms were sweaty. This was really it. This was the night whether he lived on as a free man or he would die without a single drop of cursed blood left in his body.

Frank Tobin was a scrawny man. He looked just as bad as the rest of us. He hadn't gotten much sleep over this. The only difference was he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. He looked so pathetic; I was tempted just to put him out of his misery and shoot him right then and there. Get this whole thing over with. At least, it would calm my nerves.

It wasn't the fact that I was nervous about shooting a human turned werewolf that could possible kill us. I was nervous for Danni. Danni wasn't the type of person who could put down an animal let alone a person. Sure, she could take down demons without killing the human body but this was a man that was going to be an actual werewolf. This was no demon. This was just a simple curse.

Suddenly, the room got a little brighter as the clouds moved away from the full moon. Frank grabbed his stomach and collapsed on the floor. None of us moved to help. This was it. I motioned Danni to get back. The further away she was from the werewolf, the better. Sam and Dean gripped their staffs ready to strike.

Hair started to grow all over his body. Bones cracked as limbs grew longer. A tail lowly snaked its way out of the man's pants. The rest of his clothes were tearing away, not able to hold the amount of mass that was growing. We had to wait until he had fully changed before whacking him. Otherwise, it wouldn't work and we would only piss off a werewolf.

The animal just sat there huffing. It seemed it took a lot for a transformation to work. Again, none of us moved an inch though I saw Sam and Dean lock eyes with each other. They were about to strike when the wolf howled so loud I had to let go of my gun and cover my ears. The boys moved in fast and wacked the animal on the head.

I had never seen an animal that pissed off before. The beast growled and slowly moved toward Dean for his first victim. It seemed spending some time in Hell gave off some kind of demon aroma. That meant I was next.

Danni suddenly scrambled through her bag until she opened a small bottle. The smell was so strong even Sam could smell it from across the room. The wolf sniffed the air and turned toward my sister. This wasn't good. I grabbed my shot gun ready to aim but Danni shook her head, eyes still on the wolf.

"Don't," my demented sister ordered me. "I have another plan. Meet me in the grave yard." The _grave yard? _Was she insane? That was almost a death wish. Practically was if she was going to lead the wolf away.

"The hell you are!" I almost shouted. The wolf turned to me and growled. It seemed I had gotten his full attention. I pointed my gun at the wolf ready to fire at any moment. Suddenly, I couldn't do it. I knew Frank Tobin was in there somewhere. I hated having a conscience.

The beast whacked the gun out of my hand as he got closer. Slowly I backed my way up as far I would go.

"No, no" My sister said as if talking to a puppy. "Come here, sweetie." The wolf turned its attention straight back to my sister. I hadn't noticed but she was standing at the, now, wide opened door. "See? This is what you want." Danni took a sniff and tried to make it seem as if it was pleasant. But it was only pleasant to the wolf. "That's it. Guys," she said in the same voice, "meet me at the graveyard." I shook my head and was about to get the wolf's attention again but it was too late. Danni was out the door.

The wolf bolted out the door so fast I nearly screamed for my sister. The rest of us ran out and headed straight for the Impala. It would get us there faster than Danni. Even though I hated angels, I prayed to whoever was up there listening to protect my sister. She was all I had left of family.

Dean sped off down the street. The closest grave wasn't far in a car but on foot it must have felt forever. I was the first one out of the car, shot gun in hand. Now I didn't care who that beast was. If he hurt Danni in any way, that beast was getting a silver bullet straight to the heart. It was a good thing I was such a good shot.

I stood in front of the forest waiting for any sign of Danni. Suddenly, I heard a wolf howl in the distance. It couldn't be. I wasn't going to accept it until I saw it. Trees began to move, twigs began to break as someone, or something, began to move closer.

My sister, sweaty, tired and a little bloody, ran through the trees and until she stopped next to me. The bottle was almost empty but it still smelled of demon blood. The wolf's eyes gradually appeared out of nowhere as the animal grew closer. I could see his features more clearly in the moonlight.

The beast was bigger than Frank Tobin. It would explain the breaking bones and growing limbs. His mangy fur spread across his body. His front arms were almost apelike; part human part wolf to which he walked on his front knuckles. The back legs were full on wolf; only bigger.

Danni grabbed my hand as we both moved back toward the grave. Neither one of us looked away from the wolf. It seemed the wolf couldn't really sense anything about the grave yard though I figured it would in time. The wolf growled louder as saliva dripped from its hungry mouth. Great. Now he was salivating.

Inch by inch we continued our steps backwards toward safe ground; though I still didn't understand why. We were almost to the middle of graveyard circle as the wolf hadn't stepped one foot inside.

The wolf came to an abrupt halt as he suddenly became aware of where he was at. Somehow, he knew one step on the holy ground and something bad was going to happen. The wolf started to back up and about to turn away. Danni grabbed my arm and held it out, the demon blood bottle only inches from my body.

"Know that I love you, ok?" Before I could even ask what she was about to do, she poured the demon blood on my head. I thought I was going to throw up as the dark liquid slowly drizzled down my almost clean hair but the wolf sniffed the air again. It seemed the demon blood on top of whatever demon aroma I had on me had increased. But still the wolf wouldn't cross that graveyard line and I could tell he was hungry.

"Come on you stupid beast!" I suddenly shouted. What was I doing? If Danni had a death wish, then so did I it seemed. "Come and get me! Chicken!" The wolf was getting more furious by the second. "You think you're tough? Please, you're like a puppy. A pathetic little wolf pup!" The wolf leaped across the tombs only to land a few feet in front of us. "Now what?" I asked Danni. The wolf's feet were smoking but the animal didn't seem to care. It was too mad to even consider a burning pain on his feet.

This whole time I had been so focused on my sister and the wolf that I had completely forgotten about Sam and Dean. Just as I was about to take a shot, the Winchester boys ran from the forest and jumped on the wolf trying to hold him down. Danni and I jumped on to add our own weight but it wasn't enough. The wolf flung us in different directions as if we were simply toys. I was thrown back toward the forest against a tree. I felt something break but that would have to wait; even if I was in pain. My shot gun was nowhere to be found.

Instantly, the wolf howled in pain. It tried to escape the graves but it seemed to be too weak. Its body was smoking from every inch. The wolf slowly lowered its tired body onto the ground. The fur dripped off its body as if it was only water. Human skin began to reappear and it seemed the form was getting smaller. Frank Tobin was coming back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If any of you have ideas of where you think this story should go or what should happen next, feel free to send me a message. **


End file.
